Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior
by XxAnimusxx2016
Summary: AU to 'Solorian amongst a Saiyan family'. Instead of Alaric landing on Earth as before, what if Rycon landed on the Sacred World of the Kais? How will this influence the Solorian prince with his god-like abilities? Genderbent Z fighters (except Gohan, Goten and main timeline Trunks)
1. The Kais gift from above

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Rycon and possible other Oc's appearing in this story.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

Akari watched over her newborn child, the heir to the throne and leader of their people Rycon. 'He is a tiny thing' she mused as she gently brushed her son's hair, easing his crying. Compared to their Saiyan counterparts, the Solorians would almost be considered human in nature if it wasn't for their tails. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror bloodied, bruised, armor nearly destroyed. Definitely a sign of awarrior queen, though she wished that her mate Keamaru was still alive, holding his own child.

Unfortunately that day will never come thanks to the successful assassination attempt on the King's life, what made worse is that none of the Solorian's knew of the assassination. Akari took ahold of Rycon as he suddenly calmed down in his mother's grasp, she took this opportunity to study his features; he had her hazel eyes but everything else would make him an near identical clone of his father. Tears cascaded down her face as she knew that she and the rest of her people had no chance of surviving this. She took the child with to her bedroom, grabbing a recording device that she earlier recorded with a immensely important message and headed towards the hangar where all of the space pods were lying around. Strapping in Rycon, she programmed the pod to land in any peaceful world but with a strong warrior mentality. Akari kissed his forehead before preparing the rocket to its destination.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

**10 minutes later...**

As she was sent freefalling back into Planet Kale's gravity, Akari felt nothing but despair. She had failed to defeat Cooler; she had failed in saving the Solorian's legacy. Anything and everything they had stood for would be ultimately destroyed in a matter of moments.

Darkness began to creep up the corners of her vision; her body began to falter for what appeared to be the final time. The pain, though it burned with the intensity of a thousand fires, seemed to soothe as her vision blurred.

Finally, it was simply too much for her body to take, and she faded into unconsciousness…

"What… is this…?"

The sky was a beautiful blue-purple coloration with the shapes of planets and moons visible; the seas were a majestic blue. The two warriors stood on a blue plateau of land, staring each other down. The smaller of the two had pale white skin, with red and black tendrils out of his back, waving nonchalantly, and red piercing eyes. The other was a young humanoid possibly in his teens, standing tall over his foe at about six feet. He wore along with golden bands on his wrist with a dark jewel in the middle of each cuff. The rest of his attire consists of black pants and a green sash (similar to the one worn by Broly), blew gently in the wind as he mentally prepared himself for battle.

"I always knew I never belonged there with them... For everyone you've killed, for my mother, my people, you'll pay Faheem!"

In that moment, she knew that the destruction of Planet Kale wouldn't be in vain. There was still a glimmer of hope for the Solorian prince, one last beacon of hope for complete and utter revenge against Cooler. Though she didn't fully why he said Faheem instead of Cooler although the former didn't look remotely close to Cooler.

And his name was none other than…

"RYCON!" Akari shouted in one last act of defiance before her body ultimately gave out on her, preparing to send her to the next world just before the Supernova entered Planet Vegeta's atmosphere and swallowed her body whole. The fiery sphere eradicated the entirety of Planet Kale, but a strange figure caught the royal Solorian before impact...

...and, ironically, beginning the legacy of her son.

Though Akari's attempt at sacrificing herself to kill Cooler ultimately proved futile, it had granted the Solorian's several more minutes of their lives. Subsequently, it gave a space pod just a few more minutes to travel toward its destination, all while trying to burn its recorded message into its passenger's brain.

Cooler's Supernova would cause a chain reaction to occur within the immediate asteroid field; causing a portal somehow to ignite.

Normally, one would expect the pod to shatter at the force of a portal, but this was no ordinary space pod—this was one of the finest spaceships ever crafted by the Planet Trade Organization. Knowing how delicate a newborn was, the scientists would supply them with only the most reinforced steel they could develop.

But that portal did have one lasting effect; it threw the system off-course and sent it ferrying across the stars toward a planet yielding some of the most powerful people in the entire universe, the Sacred World of the Kais.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

Shin is the Eastern Supreme Kai, amongst the last of beings known as the Kaioshins, they who watched over and protected the universe and the Otherworld. The reason why he was amongst the last of the Kaioshins was due to the incident of past eons. The dark wizard Bibidi created a weapon of apocalypse dubbed Majin Buu, eradicating life itself from planets, solar systems, and galaxies. Eventually the bubble gum demon found its way to the Sacred World of the Kais. Killing one Kai, absorbing two causing its very being to morph before the East Kaioshin and West Kaioshin, having survived her encounter but but barely, managed to overcome Buu and sealing him away unto the planet later named Earth by its inhabitants.

"…What is it, Master?" asked tall red figure, who dressed in a similar fashion to the smaller purple figure, by the name of Kibito. "I've never seen anything like this in my life before... There's nothing that could happen upon the World of the Kais. Step lively master, it could be an enemy." It looked like some odd shape of sorts, yet it seemed to hold a living creature in there.

Looking downward at the freshly made crater, the Kai looked up at his servant. "To be honest, Kabito, I don't know the answer myself… but I do know that it's a living, breathing creature."

Inside the mysterious looking sphere appeared to be some sort of organism—it had spiked up brown spiky hair and was currently unconscious, no doubt due to the long voyage it must've taken to get to their homeworld.

"…That message…" pondered Western Supreme Kai, a fellow Kai of Shin's. "…It's telling him to avenge the honor of his people from someone deemed Faheem?"

"What matters now is the welfare of this child," responded Shin, reaching into the craft and pulling the child out of it. Looking at its unconscious form, Shin began walking it towards a small home. "He is our responsibility now, and we shall raise him as one of the Kais, even though he is mortal. Besides there are only two of us left Lila, we don't have much choice."

"Remember, Rycon, that the full moon shall come soon enough, and that shall allow you to gain access your full power."

Shin paused in his tracks, making sure to hold the child tightly within his arms to ensure he didn't drop it. "Lila, did you hear that?"

"That part about the full moon?" Lila asked, frowning. "I wonder what will happen if he sees one? Transform into some monstrosity?"

"No… his name." Shin gave a gentle smile towards the child, gently brushing its hair out of its eyes. "Rycon." Shin lifted his hand and a small beam targeted the tail but it did not destroy or remove the tail.

**A/N: This story I'm figuring might be considered a reboot to 'Solorian amongst a Saiyan family' but it's not official. More than likely this be considered an AU to 'Solorian amongst a Saiyan family'. So based on this Alaric is now Rycon, what does that mean for the Son family and the rest of the Z fighters? Take tuned to find out.**


	2. Life of a Kai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Rycon and possible other Oc's appearing in this story.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**'Telepathic'**

**Five years later...**

"Now, Rycon, I expect you to retain the information you've learned about our abilities—I'll be quizzing you on it tomorrow." Lila stood up, smiling, and ruffled the child's hair. "You're learning our history and powers rather quickly, child, and I hope that you don't fail to disappoint tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, West Kaioshin; I'll do just fine. I'll study hard for tomorrow!" Rycon grinned cheekily, his furry tail wagging behind him.

'The more he learns of our history, the closer he comes to learning the truth about his origins…' Lila thought, the slightest hint of a frown forming across her face. '…But that time has not come quite yet.'

"So…" Rycon prodded on, trying to get his mentor's attention. "…Can I go outside and train now?"

"It's approaching bedtime for you, if I'm not mistaken." She looked to Shin – who was standing in the doorway so as not to interrupt Rycon's lessons – and received a firm nod in response.

"Aww, really?" pouted Rycon, crossing his arms in protest. "I hate having to sleep—you two don't have to! Why me?"

"Rycon, you're still a growing child," came the response of Shin. "It's essential for your body to gain sleep while you're still young, or else you won't grow to be strong and tall when you're older."

"If you say so…" he muttered, scurrying off to his quarters for rest.

"I should go with him," interjected Lila quickly. "He doesn't take very well to sleeping for some reason; it's very likely he'll just stay up until his body gives out on him."

Shin couldn't help but grin at the sight of parental maturity emanating from Lila. "You've really taken up the mantle of Rycon's protector, haven't you?"

West Kaioshin lifted her brow. "What are you saying, Shin? You and I know that this is more of a collaborative effort between all of us than anything else."

"Don't play the fool with me, Lila. You and I both know that you were the one who ultimately wanted to take Kakarot in and raise him."

"I-I guess I have done a lot for the boy…" smiled West Kaioshin as she began to walk to Rycon's room in the small house. "…but my job isn't quite done yet. Once I see him fully grown, then my goal will be complete."

Rycon made his way to his room- removing his outfit, a posh Kai uniform (similar to the one Gohan wore during his Z sword training) to his sleeping garments. He lied in his bed, trying to sleep with quiet peaceful wind blowing but his blood was pumping and adrenaline was starting to surge, wanting to go train and become stronger for an unknown reason. Having enough of lying in bed, Rycon redressed himself in his Kai oufit and flew off to a vast grassland

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

**Kai grasslands**

Rycon was swinging his sword that he materialized with his Kai abilities, lunging, thrusting, swinging, parring, etc. After several hours of sword training, Rycon materialized another version of himself also with a sword. The two Rycon's went at it, cutting and slicing their blades against steel and flesh.

After a few hours of sword training, Rycon grunted and yelled as he threw punch after punch into the cool air, cutting crisply through the winds that fought against him. The 15 ton weights slowed him down, making him force some strength into his attacks in order to make them faster.

After forcefully training on the ground, Rycon decided to take it up a notch. He took the air shortly afterwards and threw a kick at the ground, causing a small tornado to form.

The lone Solorian Kai's grunts of force were heard throughout the mountains, disturbing the animals and causing them to retreat further out so they could escape the possible danger that was not approaching them.

Taking a dive punch, Rycon disappeared into super speed and reappeared a few meters above the ground, throwing a few more combos and disappearing again.

The rate in Rycon's training rose in velocity, testing Rycon's limits. But the young Solorian Kai was used to this kind of treatment and endured it like it was his mentor personally over seeing his training.

Hours of training were soon to follow, and sure enough, it ended in one final kick, causing the ground to uproot and explode in a shower of dirt and rubble.

Rycon landed on the ground with a light thud, dust spraying out in all directions. Sweat stained his face and the top half of his body; he wasn't wearing his Kai top, and the ground around him was battle torn. Boulders lay in places where they weren't before, trees had fist marks in them, and the ground was filled with craters.

The young Solorian shrugged and wiped his brow of the sweat moisture.

"Well… that was fun. Nothing beats a good work out," said Rycon to himself. Removing the weights from his arms and legs, he placed them on the ground and flicked his finger at them. The training weights disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rycon then turned and walked over to a near by tree, the shade having shifted because of the suns movement.

Reaching the towering tree, he picked up his Kai top from where they lay and slipped them on.

"Ahh… much better," exclaimed Rycon, examining his turquoise gi, dark blue top with infused shoulder pads, orange sash, white gi pants and red boots. Rycon mulled over the uniform, his fingers rubbing the fabric of the sash.

A figure watched over the cliff, his eyes set on a young Solorian. "Soon Rycon, when you are ready. Our time will come, even though I could settle this now there is no honor in killing a child, especially if they are unaware of their destiny." The figure vanished like a fog in the night.

Rycon leaned his head back against the tree before a vision, a dark horrific one, invaded his mind.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Saviors-**

**With the Kais**

The last two surviving Kaioshins in the entire universe were on their way to handle a situation the South galaxy. Apparently there were rumors of a being massacring hundreds if not thousands of planets, but the problem with that rumor was the fact that it was a young woman, possibly in her twenties and just one woman alone. Shin was concerned for the fact that this woman could be the minion of Babidi, the son of the damned wizard that created essentially the weapon of the apocalypse, Majin Buu. Lila, having already the deranged bubble gum demon first and barely survived her encounter, was more concerned with Rycon. For some reason, over the past 5 years since his arrival, she had taken over the maternal responsibility of his caretaker but recently she felt a weird sensation in her stomach which in a way she did enjoy.

She shook her head clearing her thoughts as they made to their destination, a devastated landscape with nothing ash, flames, crumbled buildings, and hordes of bodies. Bodies littered as far as the eye can see, their flesh reeked, smoke arose like ambers of a dying fire. The Kais nearly vomited from the mere sight and stench but a low painful voice reached their godlike ears. A arm, with practically no flesh on it, raised in the air calling to them. Shin and Lila rushed to the burnt victim, upon arrival they saw in horror the condition of the being, whatever had flesh was burnt severely but the other half... The other half was practically a skeleton.

Summoning courage to proceed with the questioning, "What happened here?"

The being breathed in huskily, "A devil! A being from hell, hell reincarnate! She... She... She'll kill us all! Please stop her! For my family!"

"Who's done this to you?" asked Lila.

"She- She calls herself Broly," wheezed the wounded victim. "She claims to be a S-Saiyan."

Shin was in deep in thought about this conundrum when he came to a conclusion. "Did she have a tail, a dark brown fuzzy looking tail?"

"Yes."

"What are you implying Shin?" Lila demanded, her eyes narrowing at the young Kai. Shin didn't look at her, either he didn't hear or he didn't want to answer.

"Nothing let's head back." Shin replied.

"What?! And not find this Broly person?"

"I believe this Broly and Rycon have similar attributes to each other. So if we can discover more about Rycon, we can better prepare ourselves for this threat. Besides we have an entire universe to watch over, it'll take us awhile to pinpoint one individual."

Lila smiled on the inside. 'He's matured immensely since Buu but I'm afraid of what Rycon will think once he discovers we're comparing a blood thirsty psychopath to him. I hope he can forgive us in the future.'

**A/N: I should explain at this point in time the Saiyan saga is already underway, the Kid Buu fiasco is already done hence Eastern Supreme Kai and Western Supreme Kai being the only survivors. Rycon at this point has learned basic Kai techniques and abilities. Also Rycon is five years old, around the same age as Gohan. Once Rycon and Gohan meet, that'll change Gohan's fate for the better, the kind of Gohan we WISHED we would've seen ;). I'm also still open for pairings, so go nuts XD.**

**Power levels**

**Rycon:**

**18,000 (Kai training)**

**Shin:**

**Over 1 billion**

**Lila (West Supreme Kai):**

**4 billion**


	3. Dawn of Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Rycon and possible other Oc's appearing in this story.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Rycon's Harem (rough draft):**

West Kaioshin

Android 18

Valese (DBGT for reference)

Broly (?)

**Gohan's Harem (rough draft):**

Videl

Erasa

Zangya (?)

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

Two weeks have passed since the Kai's had discovered the mysterious being Broly, a Saiyan. Neither Kai knew what a Saiyan was, granted they didn't leave the Sacred World of the Kais that often. Shin realized that he would have to talk one of the lower Kais to gather more information about Saiyans, maybe they could help him. Shin conversed with the female Kai about the idea she agreed, she even volunteered to come along under one condition: that Rycon would join them. Shin questioned the unusual request though he had a feeling he was going to comply anyway.

"It's just that we can't keep him up here forever, he should be granted to travel where he wishes. He won't prosper as a Kai if he know and understand the universe he'll try to protect." Lila persuaded. Shin eventually gave in, mentally contacting the young Kai.

_'Rycon come here. We have a surprise for you.'_

No sooner as the Supreme Kai ended his psychic conversation did the young new Kai materialized in front of them. His tail wagging excitedly as he wore a large toothy grin upon his face. Lila felt her face swell into a blush and her stomach again felt that similar fashion two weeks ago.

"What's my surprise sensi?" Rycon inquisitively asked. His mind reeled with the possibilities ranging from; a new technique, outfit, fighting style, leaving the World of the Kais. He contemplated the last thought, leaving the only home he's ever known. He was nervous but anxious, but even more he was... relieved. He couldn't explain it, he even felt a little guilt for thinking about it. His ranting ceased as the West Kaioshin caught his attention.

"We want you to come with us to see some of the lower Kais. We have an important mission and we need their help." Lila cooed the young Kai, knowing full well he wouldn't give up an opportunity like this.

"Great! When do we leave?" Rycon persisted.

"Right now." Shin ordered.

Lila grabbed Rycon by the hand and after that all three Kais vanished from their home world to visit the dimension of the lower Kais.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

**Grand Kai's planet**

The hipster Grand Kai overlooked his planet, watching all the young fighters train and spar for the tournament which commence in roughly 4 years. His sunglasses gleamed in the sunlight as he pondered which lucky warrior would get to be trained by the most powerful of the Kais, save for Supreme Kai. As he pondered further, he sensed the arrival of 3 beings behind him. He straightened his posture before addressing them. "A pleasure Supreme Kais'. What kind of assistance can I offer you?"

"Greetings Grand Kai, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Shin commented.

"It's been a few millennia but whatcha going to do about it?" Grand Kai turned and smiled as he took noticed the young boy traveling with them. "I see we have a new recruit among our ranks. What's shakin cool cat?"

Rycon didn't immediately respond, he just stared at the unusual Kai. 'I guess I'm used to more... Elaborate people. But he seems friendly enough.' He bowed in respect to the Grand Kai. "I'm fine thank you."

"No need to be formal with me small fry. Just relax, be nonchalant and stuff. Just call me Gramps." Grand Kai said. He didn't like it when people were overly formal with him. He enjoyed himself more when everyone was on the same level. 'Keepin it real' he would sometimes say.

Rycon smiled, "Thanks 'Gramps'."

Shin shook his head at the display, "Grand Kai we need your expertise in something. It's of the upmost importance."

The Grand Kai rose an eyebrow at the concerned Supreme Kai's face. It wasn't usual the he would become concerned over something easily. "Is it about you-know-who?"

"No, this is something else entirely. Do you know anything about a race called the Saiyans?" West Kaioshin asked. Grand Kai had a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated all known races that he's encountered.

"Saiyans... Rings a bit of a bell but I couldn't tell you anything specific. Hold on, let me call my peeps and see what's on the up and up."

While Grand Kai alerted the other Kais', Shin rubbed his head from the child-like Grand Kai whereas both Rycon and Lila were holding their laughter. A few minutes passed before four other beings appeared in front of the superior Kais.

"May I present the Kais of the four quadrants: North Kai, West Kai, South Kai, and East Kai." As each of the Kais names were introduced, they bowed respectfully to their superiors.

"A pleasure so to be sure, pardon my rudeness but what is so important that would require the four of us?" West Kai asked.

"We require knowledge of a race of beings known as the Saiyans. One in particular as been causing havoc across the South Galaxy. As I'm sure the South Kai already knows." Shin repeated his earlier request. South Kai blushed in embarrassment as he was reminded of his failure to figure out who has been causing destruction across his quadrant.

"I know about the Saiyans," said North Kai beaming with pride. South Kai glared at the short blue roly-poly Kai. "But I must confess that the history of the Saiyan's is not one of happiness. Well, you see a long time ago the Solorians were traveling around the galaxy looking for a hospitably place to thrive on. One day, however, the Solorians discovered Planet Plant which would later become Planet Vegeta after a war with the planet's natural inhabitants, the Truffles.

"As I had mentioned earlier, a terrible war sprang to life between the Solorians and the Truffles for domination. At first, it was a stalemate because of the Solorian's natural strength and will versus the Truffles' technology. Until one faithful night, a full moon was revealed, unlocking a transformation only capable of a Solorian, or in this case Solorians and Saiyans. And the transformation allowed the Solorians to practically annihilated the Truffle race, save for a few. Afterwards, a huge uprise began surging through the Solorians, one being that one group decided that they should have shared the planet with the Truffles while on the other side of that coin opposed that thought."

"Eventually, two kingdoms had been born, one belonging to Kales, king of the Solorians, the true race and Vegeta, king of the Saiyans. While the two kings had conflicting ideals, it was without saying that both men a deep mutual respect for each other, given that they fought together during the war. So, they both decided on a pact that neither Saiyan nor Solorian shall harm the other, given that they are part of the same race. But with both kingdom's populations vastly rising, it was decided mutually that the Solorians would find another planet to inhabit, fortunately there was a planet nearby to ensure the Solorians existence."

"Years went by before both Saiyan's and Solorian's were enslaved by Frieza and his brother Cooler. Frieza took control of the Saiyan's while Cooler took siege of the Solorian's. Over time Frieza noticed that the power of the Saiyan's were increasing dramatically. And what sent him over the edge was a legend named the 'Super Saiyan'. After that... Well, uh... Frieza destroyed them. Only two known full bloodied Saiyans are left alive however in this case there maybe there might be more lingering across the quadrants but not many I assume."

The Supreme Kais absorbed the knowledge given by the smaller Kai. Rycon however had a question burning inside his mind. "What do these Saiyans look like?"

North Kai nodded and a mirage appeared in front of the Kais, a woman in an orange gi with palm tree hair and a short woman in blue armor stared at each other in a vast deserted wasteland. "The one in the orange gi is called Goku, a Saiyan raised on Earth. The short woman in the blue armor is called Vegeta, known as the princess of all Saiyans."

For an unknown reason, a burning sensation coursed through Rycon's stomach, which was weird considering he felt something similar around the West Kaioshin. But he couldn't act on them because he was too young plus he always thought that Shin and Lila would get together. Anger pulsed through his veins at the thought of that but he calmed down.

"So this Saiyan Broly has been causing destruction across the South Galaxy? And if this Goku and Vegeta are supposed to represent what Broly looks like then..." Rycon paused for a moment, he noticed that Vegeta had a tail very much like his own. "No, no it can't be." He tried to scoff it off, but reality hit him square on the head.

"I'm apart of this Saiyan/Solorian race." He stated rather calmly, eerily calmly. Shin and Lila tensed, especially Lila, as they awaited how the young Kai would react, either calmly as he is now or explode in a rather angry manner. "So... Did you two know about this?" Rycon asked bringing his attention to the two Supreme Kais.

"I believe it's time we told you the truth," Shin calmly explained. "But you must believe us when we say we didn't know of your origin till now. You know we have to watch the entire universe and the Afterlife so we can't keep track of every single event that happens down there."

Rycon didn't say a word, he just stared at the two people he could consider family. "Fine, but I'm still mad at you two." He huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It began five years ago when you were just a few months old. A portal opened up and a pod landed on the Sacred World of the Kais, once we opened it we found you. And after that, well, here we are." Lila explained.

Rycon started to calm down during the explanation but he felt upset because he believed he was a Kai. Now he realized that he was just a ordinary mortal, which would explain Kibito's heated glare at the boy from time to time. "So I'm not a Kai huh?" He kicked the dirt at his feet, clearly upset at the revelation.

"I wouldn't say that young one," Shin said, surprising the young Solorian. "You have shown that although your ancestors were not the most pleasant, you have shown a pure heart, a sound mind, and a courageous attitude. At this point in time, I think both of us could agree that you should start your training. You can't really become the protector of the universe if you don't experience it firsthand and are weak."

Rycon's face lit up at the sound of training, such was the nature of the warrior. Shin addressed the lower Kais. "I would be honored if one of you could train our fellow Kai our way."

Needless to say, a large fight ensued amongst the four Kais. A rather comedic fight nonetheless but still a fight, which led to the West Kai and North Kai standing. However North Kai fell over from exhaustion leaving West Kai as the victor.

"Yes! I win!" The short Kai shouted in victory before bringing himself together. "I appreciate the generous offer you have granted me and I will not let you down." He finished his gratitude with a bow.

The three Supreme Kais just stared with a sweat drop dripping down their forehead. The Grand Kai apparently looked amused, kind of hard to tell with those sunglasses. Shin pushed Rycon gently towards the West Kai and once together, West Kai and Rycon disappeared from sight.

"You think this is the appropriate action to take?" Lila asked, concern for the young Solorian.

"I may not like it, just like you but we both know that boy has great potential. Potential that might even surpass us but we can never find out if we keep him isolated on our planet."

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

**West Kai planet**

A tall, muscular green warrior was currently in a shadow spar; punching, kicking, jabbing the air with resounding speed, as it appeared to be in a blur according to human eyes. His white robes and a tall turban-like hat were folded neatly by the house that resided his mentor's planet. He currently wore a blue undershirt, brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle. He has flat rectangular ears and no visible nose. Black spots could be visibly seen on top of his head.

What should be noted is that this warrior has no halo hovering over his head, signifying that he is alive and well. His training came to a halt when he saw the reappearance of his mentor and small child with him. He looked inquisitively at the small child, taking notice of his garments. They looked to be of a similar design but the fabric signified someone of a higher status.

"Pikkon! Come here will you?! I have a pupil I need you to train." West Kai declared.

Pikkon went over to where his robes and hat were and put them on. He then went over to the boy and stared at him for a minute. He smirked before rubbing Rycon's hair, "So apparently my master believes you have what it takes. And given your clothing I can assume you are a higher level Kai correct?" Rycon nodded. "Well then, don't think I will go easy on you. You will be staying with me and my family during your training."

Rycon looked at Pikkon then at West Kat, then back at Pikkon before complying. He stood next to Pikkon as the green warrior gripped the young Kai by the shoulder, disappearing from view.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

**Planet Agblars**

Pikkon and Rycon landed in front of a rather large home. It was styled like a mansion but a bit smaller, over the distance Rycon could see a city, a very populated city. 'Must be the capital.' Rycon thought. "You must be a very well known hero here."

"Indeed, I have worked very hard and long to earn the position I am in. But it has paid off for the best." They walked into the house, it was quite lavish in its decor but nothing extravagant. A female looking like Pikkon but without the hat and dressed in a regular clothing appeared in front of them.

"Hello dear, back from West Kaiosama's training already? And who is this young man?" She said in a voice like honey. Her clothes fit firmly against her body, her lips were thinner than Pikkon's and she was quite beautiful in Rycon's opinion.

"My name is Rycon and I appreciate you welcoming me into humble abode." Rycon thanked gracefully as he bowed in respect. Macdamia smiled at the boy's pleasantries.

"Macdamia, this will be our guest for awhile. Kaiosama requested that I train him." Pikkon explained. "Where is Almonda?"

"She's currently in the city hanging out with her friend Cashu. She should be home soon. In the meantime, dinner is almost ready, would you like to join us?"

However none of them knew Rycon's ravenous appetite. The married watched in aghast as the young Solorian Kai ravished the table like vacuum or a black hole. It would be a most interesting change in Pikkon's and his family's lives for years to come.

**A/N: Rycon will be training under the guidance of Pikkon. There will be a bit of a backstory for Pikkon since there wasn't much of one in the anime. I actually had a hard time trying to figure out the names for his wife and child. I might change the names once I figure out a better one for them. There's some changes I've made to certain characters. In this case, Goku, Vegeta, Broly, and ChiChi have swapped genders (Saiyans become female and ChiChi male). Gohan and the rest of the cast will remain the same as in the show although characters like Cell and Majin Buu might change but I haven't quite figured it out yet.**


	4. Art of Fighting and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Rycon and possible other Oc's appearing in this story.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Rycon's Harem:**

Female Broly (Brolette)

Android 18

Female Vegeta

Female Goku

Female Majin Buu

Oceanus Shenron

**Gohan's Harem:**

Videl

Erasa

Zangya

Piiza

Female Cell

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

The vast, icy valleys strung by frozen vines, accompanied by the distant cottage and the torn up castle provided one particular fighter with all the training he needed. Out here he was unbounded by limitations, thanks to the absence of man and animal. His ki was completed shielded by the spiritual energies that surrounded and guarded the sacred place. The cold was also dangerously low, reaching that of an Antarctic blizzard at night. It was completely deserted. The very ranges that protected this valley blocked all trespassers, with the rigged paths preventing anyone from reaching this place. The cloud cover above also concealed it, with some sunlight managing to break through.

The ground shook and trembled before a line of fiery explosions trailed across an open area. Debris flew everywhere as the balls of yellow, fiery energy erupted, like machine gun bullets riddling a wall. The sounds they made was loud, and the force they possessed were incredibly violent. When it cleared, leaving a dissipating cloud of smoke, a figure materialized out of thin air.

Wearing only his gi pants, weighted training wrist and ankle bands, Rycon was hard at work. Pivoting on the spot under the strain of the three ton weights, the Solorian Kai glared towards the distant ridges of the valley. You could see all his battle scars, past and present. One had set itself right across his lower back, a second, smaller one across his right chest peg and a left, cross-hatched scar at his lower side. His wounds adored him like trophies. Then there was also his build. His body was built like an athlete's, crossed with martial arts and body building. He was toned out fine.

The new scars he wore were recently inflicted.

Glaring with teeth bared, Rycon saw a figure appear out of nowhere, hovering several meters above the ground in a jumping stance. The character was hovering in front of him was actually his mentor. He wore the same white, traditional style gi and turban from the day the young Kai met him.

The Hithocarpian was only seen for a brief moment before he suddenly flashed out of view. Suddenly, there was a chain reaction of rising energy, followed by the sudden appeared of ki shards. The blue shards appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground like regular falling objects. But as soon as they struck the ground, they exploded like napalm. The trail of fire charged straight for Rycon, the ground exploding with the trail, rubble and debris flying everywhere.

Baring witness to the trail of fire, Rycon took a hard stance, watching the wall of bellowing flames heading towards him. With a low growl, Rycon flung both his hands out and unleashed a powerful ball of blue energy. The attack grew in size, becoming large enough that by the time the napalm trail hit him, it was forced back by the equaling energy and force of the produced attack. After brief impacts of flame against energy, Rycon fired the attack, a powerful blast rattling up the fire and tearing it apart. The energy blast soared skywards, disappearing seconds later. The fiery explosions that had charged Rycon before, which he dubbed as his Thunder Flash Attack, had dissipated, leaving only chard remains of vines and torn up earth.

Growling and looking from left to right, Rycon began to seek out his opposite. When he eventually spotted his ki, he was a little too slow to react when a series of green energy blasts came raining down from the skies above. Pikkon was quick, and had just fired off his Trap Shooter. The rain of missile like attacks, consisting of twelve of these, plummeted straight for Rycon at top speed. The Solorian knew he had to get out before he was mercilessly hammered. So, powering up, he made a break for it, flying straight forward. At the same time, he shifted from left to right as a precaution as the attacks came raining down on him. The attacks tore up the ground, creating a massive explosion that sent dust and debris everywhere. Once he was sure he had gotten away, Rycon landed, after which he forward flipped and landed so that he had faced the way he came.

When he saw the cloud of smoke bellowing out of the recent crater that had been punched into the ground, Rycon scowled. He would have to repair these foundations later.

Suddenly, the smoke parted and, shooting out of the black essence came the Hithocarpian. With a loud yell, Pikkon flew directly at the Solorian, sending a powerful hook across Rycon's face. The Solorian child was flung back from the force of the blow, blood spilling out as he flew along. Pikkon pursued, grinning with his blue aura warped up around him.

Getting a grip on himself, Rycon pulled himself out of his flight path and began back-flipping across the valley. When he had gained full control over his momentum, he flipped back upright and skidded across the ground. The icy fields allowed him to slide across, friction now unable to stop him. While he was slicing, Rycon threw his right hand back and then forward, pitching a blue ball of energy at his opponent. Pikkon leapt out of the way, avoiding the attack which struck elsewhere. Pikkon then flew on.

Skidding to a stop, Rycon picked up where he left off and sprinted forward at super speed, zipping across the frozen valley and leaping at his opponent. With a yell, Rycon hooked right and came at his opponent from his left flank. Pikkon predicted this movement and turned, ready to face his equal. From here, the two locked in a heated engagement of flying fists and kicks. The flurry of attacks was unaccountable. It was intense and fast, shockwaves repeatedly rebounding off of them. Blows struck home, but Rycon received most of the punishment as he was limited by the weights he wore, not that it would make any real difference at this point Rycon realized.

The fight carried both Rycon and Pikkon up into the skies, both of them still locked in a furious battle. After reaching an altitude where they were barely visible, they suddenly kicked away from each other before vanishing into super speed.

Shock waves began to ring out, streaking across the skies and ground. More force craters were formed, as well as cracks and crevasses. You could see the trails of invisible explosions, but it was impossible to see the two fighters because they were going at such high speeds. It was no wonder someone can get so strong so quickly. And in spite of all the damages, they never brought the fight even close to the castle.

After a super speeded battle that raged on for several more minutes, it was soon brought into a almost climactic finish. Appearing out of thin air, Rycon powered up an attack. His right hand lit up with a blue ball of energy, surrounded by golden electricity. Bringing it about, he threw it forward while flying backwards through the air. The attack soared down in a blue. Suddenly, Pikkon appeared, a bit battered and bruised with a bleeding lip, but was relatively okay. When he saw the attack fly towards him, he powered up. A field of aura appeared around him, the energy ball striking but shattering on impact. It was knocked aside like it was nothing. Now that the path was clear, Pikkon prepared to launch another assault. Throwing his right hand forward, he unleashed a barrage of blue energy balls that flew at Rycon at high speeds.

The Solorian also threw his left hand forward and unleashed his own barrage, these ones being blue energy blasts, regular by standard. He continued firing, even if he was ruthlessly pounded by Pikkon's attacks. Pikkon was also bombarded, but continued flying at his counterpart, firing off attacks mercilessly without feeling any pain. Rycon was the one who felt rushes of the pain. It flowed through him like the energy he produced, growls of agony surfacing. But no matter what he felt, he continued attacking. In the skies you could see one figure approaching another, streaks of gold and blue flying through the air toward either side like an exchange of missiles and bullets. It was not to last.

Seconds later, Pikkon vanished, disappearing into thin air. The battle worn Rycon growled and looked around, attempting to find his opponent. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain jab into his back when he was sent plummeting by a down-ward hammer fist strike from his mentor. Rycon fell like a stone, unable to stop and spiraling out of control. Within moments, he made contact, forming a huge crater and sending dust into the air. The earth shook with his landing.

Shaking and trembling in the crater, completely exhausted, Rycon staggered back up, one eye shut with the other one open. Through a blurry vision, he looked over to the edge of the crater. There, he saw his mentor land, arms crossed and glaring down at him. This made Rycon cringe with anger and frustration. He needed to get stronger in order to beat himself.

The slightly damaged Hithocarpian grunted, uncrossing his arms and fisting his hands at his sides, yet still keeping an ordinary stance. Then, there was a flash of golden light as Pikkon vanished. The aura warped fiercely around him, accompanied by a fire aura. Rycon growled as he got to his feet. With his strength slowly returning, he took a stance in the crater, watching the monotone glare at him through hazel eyes. After a few quick breaths, the Solorian Kai growled and gritted his teeth. His energy rose dramatically, with a fire aura suddenly springing up around him. It was amazing. He refused to go. It was this show of force did the Hithocarpian raise an eyebrow too.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

Rycon ducked his head to the side as Pikkon's fist came at him. The young Solorian reached out and grabbed his mentor's arm and pulled the Hithocarpian toward him landing a knee in his stomach.

Pikkon doubled over in pain as the blow hit but he quickly recovered. In the few seconds he had before Rycon's fist connected with his head he reached up and took off his weighted cape and turban. The Hithocarpian leaned his head to the left and out of the way of Rycon's roundhouse kick by bare inches.

Rycon grinned as Pikkon got out of the way of his kick. Before he could follow up with a blow he raised an arm and blocked an incoming punch from Rycon. It had been a few weeks since Rycon had stayed on Agblars and everyone had settled in with their new guest. Rycon still remembered the day when he met Almonda, Pikkon's daughter. He was amazed that Almonda looked exactly liker her mother. Rycon's pants felt tighter at the thought of Almonda and Macdamia. Pikkon's fist coming at the Solorian Kai brought him out of his musings. Rycon leapt out of the way bare seconds before the fist would have connected with his face.

"That'll teach you to pay more attention to your opponents during a fight." Pikkon scolded. As he continued to team the young Solorian.

Rycon blocked the blows barely keeping up with his mentor. Right now his power was about equal to Pikkon's with the weights that he had holding him down. With Pikkon holding back a tremendous amount of power, it was one hell of a workout. Rycon was amazed how much his power had increased in such a short time when training under the Hithocarpian. Rycon brought his arms up and blocked a blow from Pikkon only to receive a hit right to the face from him. Rycon turned his head absorbing the blow and sent his foot out catching Pikkon right in the gut sending the warrior flying.

Pikkon charged at the young boy at the same time throwing kicks and punches wildly. The young Solorian was grinning from ear to ear enjoying the thrill of a good spar like nothing else. Seconds later Pikkon's expression turned sour. "Hold up," he told of his pupil as he let the power of the Blazing Shoot fade. "That's enough training for today my young disciple."

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

**-Adult Lime Scene-**

A young female Hithocarpian was currently reading a book that she happened to preoccupy her time until a certain Solorian made his way back to her grasp. The two were in a secret relationship that her parent's weren't even aware, which was saying something for two 5 year olds. Granted her father would either be training with Rycon or off patrolling the planet while her mother would be in the city on business or something else.

She didn't quite remember exactly when she fell for the young Solorian Kai but it wasn't long. He was actually quite humble and kind for someone of his position as overseer and protector of the universe even though he was the same age as her. He even taught her basic ki manipulation and flight, nothing up to his or her father's caliber. A large, warm fuzzy tail wrapped around her waist, dragging the book down to reveal her little Kai. Rycon cupped his hand affectionately across her cheek.

The hand he'd held against her face so gently slid slowly up the slope of her jawline and buried itself at the nape of her neck, right where it had left off before she had interrupted them. Rycon used it to direct her head to where he wanted it, tilted a little more sharply to the right, and pressed his tongue against the plush barrier of her lips. They opened for him without hesitation and Rycon took this as a good sign that they were back on track.

It wasn't really like him to take the initiative in their encounters, – he could name more than a few times that Almonda had forcefully taken charge of a situation and bent him to her will – but it seemed like the natural thing to do now. His tongue dove into the cavern of her mouth and mingled with hers in a way that was more instinctual than intentional. He stroked the insides of her cheeks, the roof of her mouth and the crests of her molars with his exploring appendage and was rewarded with a beautiful moan for his efforts.

He was so involved, so enraptured by the rhythm of their slow tango, that he missed the moment in which Almonda had fisted both hands in the front of his shirt and grabbed hold of the reins (so to speak). He only realized what his inattention had wrought when their lips broke apart and he was thrust backwards onto the cushions, a frustrated groan escaping his throat. Was it really over this time?

The thought had barely skittered across his mind when reassurance in the form of Almonda crawling forward to straddle him quieted his lingering trepidation. She flung one leg forward, then the other, and braced them on either side of his hips before her backside came to rest directly on top of his desperate erection. He moaned again, this time with reckless need.

He reached up to drag Almonda down again, to reassert his dominance over her tongue, but she swatted his hands away petulantly. Her own fingers rose up to unfasten the buttons that held her blouse closed, moving from one down to the next, then the next until all of them were wrenched free of their bindings. These same fingers, dextrous and quick, slipped beneath the hem of her garment at the shoulders and pulled the white cotton off and away from her body. They also flung it out of sight somewhere behind the couch.

Okay, this could be better.

Beneath her exterior layer, apparently, was another shirt, which was frustrating. It was better than the blouse because it was sleeveless and allowed for a generous view of cleavage, but Rycon knew that it was still keeping things from him. This time, he dodged her hands and slid his own beneath the hem of her tank top, up her stomach and cupped the generous bosom – which was covered by yet another layer of fabric; how many clothes did she wear every day? – that hid so shyly from his view. Almonda arched her back and hissed as his thumb skipped across one of her covered nipples.

Almonda allowed him to continue his massage as her fingers scrambled to unhook the buttons on his shirt next. They seemed to be giving her trouble, though, and she snarled at them as if she expected they would bend to her will with enough coercion. The buttons, mockingly, refused to yield and Rycon was tempted to laugh at her expense (though he didn't dare).

Clearly out of patience with the buttons, Almonda reached down further to the waistband of his pants – Rycon's penis twitched in response to her proximity – and pulled the hem of his shirt free just enough so that she could slide her fingers underneath. She dug her nails into the fabric and, with a mighty jerk and a sharp rip, forced the garment to yield its bounty to her.

"A-Almonda!" Rycon stammered, her frenzy in undressing him causing practically every nerve in his body to burn with anticipation for whatever she was going to do with him now. He rather hoped that the pants would come off next.

Almonda didn't respond in a verbal way, but pressed her hands flat against his pectorals and began to knead like a cat with a scratching post. He hissed as her fingernails dug into his skin and raised long red streaks as they scaled down his torso. "Aah...aaah," he groaned between panting breaths. All of those nerves that she had sent aflame with her rough display of dominance against his shirt blazed hotter with every stroke of her barbed fingertips.

Rycon knew, in the back of his lust-crazed mind, that he had to be gentle in return. Almonda was strong for a Hithocarpian, but his Solorian strength would be enough to kill her accidentally if he let his passion take full control. He forced his lungs to take in a slow breath, exhale it, and then draw in another one as his own hands continued to fondle her breasts beneath her shirt. It was times like these that he wished he were simply a normal man with normal power so that he could ravish his lover in the wild abandon his body urged.

Almonda, at least, could be dominating enough for the both of them. It wasn't long before scraping long trails of ecstasy across his torso ceased to be fulfilling and she went scrambling for more. She bent over him and forced his mouth open with her own before plundering it with her tongue. Rycon willingly allowed this and distended his jaw to give her as much access as she wanted.

They remained fastened at the lips for several minutes as their hands, independent of any forethought or intention, roamed each others bodies wildly. Rycon could feel Almonda's nails digging into his chest, his abdominals, his arms, his gi pant-covered leg and even a few other places he didn't consciously recognize before they were skittering off to someplace new. His, in return, found her breasts, her stomach, her hips and her backside, only softly scraping against her with the pads of his fingers. Finally, they came to rest on her lower back and, with the smallest amount of force he could muster, pulled her torso flush against his. He could feel their hearts beating against one another once they had made contact.

Perhaps feeling the same way he did, Almonda let loose a loud groan – practically a shout – down his throat. He imagined that he had swallowed it and it was now reverberating around in his chest cavity, echoing off of each of his ribs and sinking deep into his organs. Or maybe that was just the searing heat burning between them.

His hands, more daring now than ever before, skimmed up the slopes of her back as their warring mouths remained occupied. The hem of her shirt was coming up with them and her skin was being exposed, inch by inch, to his anxious fingertips. Eventually, with the muted blue fabric bunched up around her ribcage, they came into contact with something else. Something that felt frustratingly like a barrier.

Rycon wrenched his lips away and sucked in deep breaths of air. Almonda, unperturbed by his sudden lack of participation in their lip-lock, sought solace in the crook of his neck where he could feel her teeth nipping and tugging at the skin just beneath his ear. It felt so amazing that he almost let himself sink into the numbing haze of lust again, but he forced his mind to focus on something that would likely bring him greater rewards.

He inclined his head just enough to peek over Alomda's bare shoulder. His fingers were fumbling with the clasp of her bra – white, plain and completely uninteresting except for the bounty that it held – but he simply couldn't get his fingers to perform the necessary dexterity required for the task. Each time he tried, the delicate little hooks would slip from his bumbling fingers and the strap would snap back into place against Almonda's skin. Maybe she wouldn't mind if he just ripped it.

Before he could formulate any destructive plans against the bra, Almonda's arms were extended behind her back and her fingers had replaced his on the clasp. With a fluid, practiced motion, the hooks released and she returned her attention back to scraping and nipping at his skin. She did all of this without pausing in her venture with her lips.

"Th-Thank you," he said before realizing how stupid that sounded.

"You're," Almonda paused to lap her tongue at his Adam's apple. "Welcome." Her mouth was moving lower down his throat and to his chest. That was enough reassurance for Rycon.

While she was busy leaving love bites along his upper torso, the Solorian Kai returned his hands to the front of her body and slipped them underneath the layers of her top. When his palms found smooth, plush flesh underneath his breath hitched in his lungs. Oh, it was so much better now.

"Rycon," Almonda whispered, her voice desperate and hot against the shell of his ear, as his fingers explored the newly available territory. Her nipples were stiff and erect, so he massaged them between his fingertips. "Rycon."

"Mmm," was his reply as he arched his neck upwards and found her neck with his lips. He placed soft kisses there at first, then hungrier ones, and then allowed his teeth to work their way into the pattern. He nipped and sucked and listened to her squeal with every intention of letting her suffer for awhile longer. He was sure she wouldn't mind.

"Rycon!" Or maybe she did. Removing one of her hands from his abdomen, Almonda reached up and fisted it in the hair at the back of his head. She jerked hard and forced it back into the couch cushion. From his new position, Rycon could easily observe the way Almonda's features writhed and reddened. Gods, he only wanted her more now.

She relinquished his hair and levied her torso into an upright position, back to where they'd started. Seconds later, she had divested herself of her top and her bra, leaving her bare in the warm light cast by the lamp on his end table. He stared openly as her breasts heaved back and forth with each breath she struggled to inhale.

**-End Lime Scene-**

**A/N: I finally settled on a species name for Pikkon: Hithocarpian. For those who don't understand, it's a scientific pun of the word nuts since Pikkon is a pun on pecan.**

**Powerlevels:**

**Rycon:**

**1 million**

**15 million (Blazing Shoot)**

**Pikkon:**

**15 million (holding back)**


	5. Icejin's Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Rycon and possible other Oc's appearing in this story.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Rycon's Harem:**

Female Broly (Brolette)

Female Vegeta

Female Goku

Female Majin Buu

Oceanus Shenron

**Gohan's Harem:**

Videl

Erasa

Zangya

Piiza

Female Cell

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

**A year later...**

Thousands of kilometers above Agblars, a dark presence began to loom its dark shadow over the unsuspecting people. It was a familiar stench, mixed with evil and death itself. Coming in from the other side of the planet's moon, a saucer shaped space craft came into view. The smooth exterior and hull of the ship was shadowed by the moon, but as soon as it came into the sunlight, you could see what the ship truly looked like. The yellow port holes, tucked in landing supports, top hatch, purple, pressurized port where the bridge was and the hidden repulse lift jets could only fit the description of one particular ship.

The vessel flew straight towards the planet, looping past one of the satellites. Its cloaking device kept it hidden, whereas its speed kept it out of sight. With seconds, it was beginning its approach of Agblar's atmosphere. Its landing run came in from the East side of the planet where it hooked in towards a particularly large land mass. Whoever was piloting the space craft was surely making good time.

After a minute or so, the fiery entry into Agblar's atmosphere had ended, and the ship came in for a steady landing in a rocky, cliff area surrounded by mountains and rolling hillsides. Evergreen forests surrounded the area in which the ship was landing, the temperature being average. The saucer floated down slowly, its landing claws opening and clicking into place. Dust hurled into the air as the fields beneath the ship kicked in as it touched down. The weight of the vessel came down onto its supports, with the legs holding the ship up. Moments later after touch down, the ship's engines switched off, and the saucer remained still and silent in its place.

For a moment, nothing happened. But just then, the top hatch opened up, revealing the dark chambers within. It was from this it spawned three beings. One after another they shot out of the hatch in super speed, landing in order on the ground beside their vessel. The three beings stood up to full height, immediately beginning to look around them and take in their surroundings.

The three beings happened to be three different aliens, all of them dressed in similar outfits. The shortest of the three who stood to about the height of Vegeta was a light-blue skinned man with blonde, neatly cut hair. He wore tight, purple spandex pants and shirt with white boots and gloves. The second tallest was a dark, green skinned, humanoid alien wearing purple shorts, no shirt, white gloves and boots, and a white, plastic, shock proof. The third tallest was a brown, lizard alien of some sort with no tail but looked like a frog. He had long limbs, and wore purple spandex pants with white gloves and boots. All three of them wore the same, top body armor. The armor was plastic, line green with white linings, black flexi wear torso plates and brown shoulder stocks on the left side with just the regular, light green strap on their right. They had a white, downward arrow insignia on their torso plates, as well as all of them wearing green visor scouters over their left eyes. They looked quite intimidating, especially for a special attack force.

After looking around for a few more seconds, spotting the growths of trees and rising landscapes, the shortest of the three, Sauza, who happened to be the leader, spoke up amongst them.

"Hmph…so this is planet Agblars huh?" he stated, grunting in disinterest. "When I expected a home planet for a Solorian monkey, I expected a wasteland with dead bodies littering bloodstained hillsides that also serve as graveyards!" The brown, frog like fighter named Neize, nodded affirmatively, letting out a similar undignified grunt as well. "Or am I thinking of a Saiyan? Doesn't matter they look exactly the same."

"Yeah, this is totally different sight. Skies are clear, air is fresh…"

"It's disgusting," the large, green fighter, Dore, spat. He kicked at the ground, up hurling dust and dirt. "So where do we expect to find this…Solorian, who's got Cooler all up in a knot?"

"Weak minded fools…no effort. I can't believe the antics you three display," a new voice called, catching the three's attention. Turning around, the alien warriors spotted who had called to them, and they immediately got down on their right knees and bowed in respect. The figure who had spoken up floated down from the top of his ship, his tail waving angrily.

"Sire…" Sauza breathed. "We were just making sure the area was clear, sire…"

The new alien floated down to the ground and walked past them, fists at his sides and a tight scowl imprinted on his face. His three underlings looked up and towards him, getting to their feet slowly yet cautiously. They stared after the lizard like alien, seeing him stop just several meters out from their flanking positions.

"These primitive beings are miniscule compared to the might of me and my henchmen. Why should you worry? We're only here for one thing and one thing only!" the alien said, glaring out over the bright blue horizon. "To destroy the remaining Solorian! If my sources are correct, he should be here on this planet!"

The three warriors looked at each other momentarily before turning back to the high lord. "So where do you propose we start, Lord Cooler?" Sauza asked.

The alien, now formally known as Lord Cooler, Frieza brother, lowered his head. His eyes overshadowed and flashed dangerously, one eye flashing red, showing his determination towards the task at hand. "I want to administer the punishment myself on the remaining royal Solorian. But I'd like to see him suffer first. Use your scouters and track all of the most powerful warriors on this planet. The strongest should be the one we're looking for. Be sure to set your trackers on divide. If I should know any better, the scouters will overload if they calculate too high a power level. Best not set them to full…get to work! Find him!"

"Yes sir!" the three of them shouted at once…

'I'll find that Solorian kusotare* and make it suffer for what his people have done to me!'

**Capital part of the mainland**

It was a wonderful day today. The sun was shining, the mountain area was warm and it was a working day today. People in the capital were carrying on with their business as per usual. Children were playing with their friends and, whatever else was supplied to the people was worked to keep it running. The people worked and worked, making errands every now and then to transport their hard earned goods. They greeted each other on the streets, no matter who it was they were greeting. Everything was going splendidly.

But suddenly, all of this changed when a scream erupted from the main road. A woman with her nine year old daughter stood thunderstruck when three aliens fell out of the sky and landed right in front of her. The woman backed away with her child, the rest of the populous present forming a perimeter around the site.

The three aliens, no doubt Cooler's henchmen, scattered themselves to form a triangle, and were looking around the village. They saw the people staring at them, all of them looking terrified at the sight of them. Sauza, the head of the search party, walked forward towards the woman and her daughter.

Sauza stopped in front of them with the two cowering beneath him. He glared around, not caring in the world for anyone else's concern. "Good day Agblar folk!" he said loudly. "We're looking for a man, preferably a Solorian warrior, who is hiding out here on this planet for a crime he had committed!"

Dore nodded. "It's a call collect mission!"

"The Solorian has been described as very powerful, and has brown spiky-hair. We have reason to believe you people are hiding him! If you have any information of his whereabouts or are harboring the criminal now, surrender him and nobody gets hurt!" Neize stated.

The villagers remained silent, petrified and staring wide-eyed at the alien invaders. Sauza, Neize and Dore continued to glare at the people, finding their reactions to them a bit annoying. When he realized neither of the citizens was going to talk, Sauza nodded affirmatively and grinned.

"Very well then," he said. "We'll just destroy this city and drive him out ourselves!"

The blonde haired fighter glared down at the woman and the girl. He saw that the mother was holding her daughter close to her, staring up at them in fright.

"P-Please," she pleaded. "Don't hurt us…"

Sauza chuckled, Neize and Dore joining him at his sides. "Oh no…don't worry. You won't feel any pain!"

The blonde haired fighter held his hand out towards the woman, fingers out and palm opened fully. Without any show of mercy or strength, a golden ki ball appeared in his hand. it lit up the entire area in front of him. It crackled and sizzled as it was aimed directly for the woman and her child. The two curled back, the woman covering her daughter and shutting her eyes tightly.

Sauza chuckled, bringing it to almost point blank range. Then he fired…

"WHAT!" he yelled, the three members of Cooler's squad leaping out of the way as another, golden energy ball shot out of the skies. If they hadn't moved, the sneak attack would have surely hit them.

The woman and her daughter looked up, gasping in surprise. They were still alive!

Landing several meters out, scattered, Sauza, Dore and Neize took defensive stances and glared up into the skies, infuriated. The villagers around them were also in shock, and were looking in their direction to see who had saved them from a near genocide.

"Who did that!" Dore yelled.

"Me…" the mysterious attacker replied. Looking up into the skies, the three henchmen and the townspeople saw, floating five stories above one of the food stores, a young boy no more then six years old, suspended in mid-air. He had his arms crossed and was glaring down at the aliens he had just driven off. The boy had short brown, spiky hair, wore white gi pants, a white, sleeved, traditional style gi top, blue undershirt, a black sash around his waist, standard martial arts shoes, red ankle weights and had a belt tied around him with a sword slung up behind him on his back. He looked like a spitting image of his mentor, minus the green skin and the tall turban hat.

Neize blinked, gritting his teeth and held a fist up at toward their attacker. "Who the hell are you!" he shouted.

Dore growled. "Don't make us ask twice kid!"

The boy, obviously Rycon, glared back, arms still folded. "I could ask you guys the same question…"

Sauza blinked, albeit confused. "And how did he manage to sneak up on us without us knowing…?" he queried.

The child hardened his glare. "Fortunately I know all about your scouters. It can't detect any ki level that is masked…"

Dore glared over at Sauza. "Who the hell is this kid!? What is he anyway?" Sauza blinked some more, taking a closer look at the boy. It was after a second or so did he make a startling conclusion, piecing together all the clues he could come up with.

"Hold up, that kid's got a tail!" he said. Neize and Dore looked up at the boy. Looking around his waist line, they noticed a brown, furry appendage waving steadily behind him, catching their attention. Dore and Neize were surprised, whereas Sauza was rather pleased. "I believe we have found our Solorian…"

Neize spat. "But he barely fits the description, are you sure!?" Dore snorted.

"No way! You've got to be kidding, Sauza. This brat has Cooler all hyped up? Yeah right," he continued. The citizens were looking between the aliens and the boy. They were all shocked, puzzled and confused. Whatever was happening now was definitely beyond their knowledge. All they knew that the boy was Pikkon's pupil, and that he was remarkably for someone his age. The woman and her daughter had managed to back away further, and were looking up at the boy while listening to the three invaders bicker.

Sauza smirked. "Scaring Cooler was a feat very few could pull off," he exclaimed. "Perhaps this boy would be a prestigious kill for us…"

Neize stepped forward, dropping into a stance. Dore did the same, flanking Sauza at the same time. "Let's kill him!" the frog alien shouted.

"Best to get this over with…then ask questions later!" Dore stated, bringing up his own method of shoot first and what not. Rycon uncrossed his arms, fisting his hands at his sides. His eyes remained fixated on the three of them.

The child blinked, fisting his hands. The crystal pendant he wore sparkled, whereas the butt end handle of his sword shone. "You three are seriously miffed if you think you can take me down…"

Dore growled, "I'm going to be ripping you apart not bringing you down! Now prepare to die! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" he roared, launching himself up into the air and charging at the child. He was closely followed by Neize and Sauza, their take off sending dust and debris into the air. The crowds of villagers gasped, watching as the aliens attacked the boy.

Rycon sighed, remaining in his standing position. Dore, Neize and Sauza broke apart, flanking and coming in from all sides of the young Solorian Kai. This caused the child to take evasive action, as well as a precaution. He shot at Dore just as the three closed in. He hammered the guy's face in with a powerful left hook, before changing course and throwing himself back at Neize coming at him from behind. He elbowed the frog man in the chest, sending him away with that winding blow. This was followed up when the Solorian sent a right, side kick up into Sauza's face just as he was coming in with a punch. Rycon downed them all effortlessly, but they eventually came back with more. This time, after recovering from the blows, they attacked him at the same time. They surrounded their opponent and began pounding him, sending punches and kicks at him from all three sides. The young Solorian dodged, avoided and blocked every single attack that came at him, spinning round and round constantly while shifting through the air. His expression remained serious and set, showing how much he didn't have to try.

Sauza, Neize and Dore put full strength into this burst mode, hammering away at Rycon even though their attacks weren't having any effect. The child was too fast, they could barely keep tabs on his movements. They shifted through the air, with Sauza backing down when the young Solorian began lashing out at him as well.

The citizens below could see the fight raging on above, since they weren't moving in super speed. Dore, Neize and Sauza were exhausting all their energy and strength, unable to keep up foot with their opponent. After a while, Rycon grew tired of this and blocked final strikes from his attackers. He first blocked an elbow from Dore, then a hook from Neize and finally a knee from Sauza. The four bit and held that position with Dore and his comrades applying pressure to their attacks to try and squish him. Rycon wasn't fazed.

With a quick power output, he sent them away by throwing all limbs out he used to block the attacks, throwing them back through the air. Neize, Dore and Sauza stopped, taking up the three corners around Rycon at equal distances. They stared at him, seeing him glaring ahead at Sauza. They were all sweating and slightly bruised, whereas their target didn't even have a scratch on him. He was completely unharmed.

After their failed assault, Sauza tried a new one. He charged Rycon, intent on another engagement. Rycon met his assault with a strong defense. He blocked the two punches first and then the kick, before their fight was taken into high speeds. Sauza and Rycon began exchanging blows and defense techniques. Sauza received most of the blows, while Rycon didn't receive any. He avoided and blocked all of his opponent's attacks while they both shifted through the air. The blonde haired leader of the troop was forced back under pressure, the flurrying fight being too much for him to handle. Dore, angered at his inferior build at being unable to put any damage on his target, flung himself at the child, fists raised. Rycon sensed the approach of the big, green guy and frowned. He blocked a powerful punch from Sauza and held him in place. Before long, and counting the seconds, Rycon pulled on his target and spun him round, throwing Sauza into Dore. The dark green fighter was caught off guard when he suddenly got a face full of blonde hair. The two were sent flying.

Neize then concentrated his assault. Throwing his right hand out towards the boy, the frog man unleashed a powerful ki blast. The blast ripped through the air at high speeds straight for the child, without a hint of stopping. Rycon glared at it as it approached him. Just as it was about to hit, Rycon brought his right hand down and threw it up, striking the blast and sending it skyward. The effortless block of the attack deflected it, with absolutely no damage made. With a infuriated yell, Neize flung himself forward and flew straight at Rycon, fists held up and ready to strike. Rycon charged in kind and locked with Neize in a furious battle. Fists and kicks flew, with Neize yelling out with every attack he launched. The young Solorian warrior didn't even have to concentrate in order to avoid the following attacks and, with his defense being the superior, began pushing Neize back. The frog fighter sweated nervously when he saw the child begin to approach. He was weary of an attack, as the Solorian had a strong arm from which he had learnt in his last foolish attempt to bring him down.

Dore and Sauza managed to pull themselves out of their predicament, and after a quick breather, rushed in to aid Neize. Their efforts to save their friend were thwarted, when Alaric managed to batter Neize away with a gut blow and a swift kick across the face. When the frog fighter was sent flying, Rycon turned his attention to Dore and Sauza who came at him from his left and right sides. The child was on the defensive, blocking the first flurry of kicks and punches they sent his way. They shifted through the sky, Rycon constantly moving in order to keep himself in the game. He caught Sauza's fist in a arm lock and kicked him across the face. While holding him in place, he blocked a series of punches from Dore before catching his head and bringing him forward. To which he sent a swift elbow across his face which drew blood, sending him away at the same time. Then, he pounded Sauza's face, mashing it up pretty good before releasing him and sending an upper cut into his gut. As Sauza reeled forward, Rycon concentrated heavy punches and kicks aimed at his upper body before knocking him away with a 360 round house kick.

Neize charged him from the sidelines, yelling as he came up to meet Rycon. He followed his charge through with a right, straight punch. Rycon stepped to the side, easily avoiding it. He then brought his knee upwards and rammed the alien in the gut, winding him. After a brief pivot, he brought his leg up, around and down in an axe kick, sending Neize falling. The frog alien plummeted and went straight through the roof of a herbal store. Rycon watched him disappear amongst the wood and dust. It was right then when Dore came back into the fray. With a loud zip, he appeared behind Rycon and sent a right punch straight into the child's back. Just when it seemed he had struck Rycon, he suddenly went straight through him. Gasping in surprise, he looked back, realizing he had gone through an after image. But just as he watched it disappear, a new Rycon solidified in its place and sent a powerful roundhouse kick straight across his face. Dore blanked out for a moment as he was sent dropping to the ground. He chipped an entire corner off of a cottage roof off before he crashed into the neighbor's backyard, ruining the garden. Whoever was outside immediately went running inside, frightened.

Sauza, shaking his head and wiping away the blood from his lip, growled and charged Rycon from behind. The Solorian turned around, seeing one of his opponents on the attack. The blonde haired fighter was readying himself for an assault, hand thrown back and ready to strike. Rycon braced, just as Sauza came in with a punch. The child leapt back, avoiding the blow attack. Sauza came up with him with a swift, uppercut turned into a hook, face shot. Rycon ducked and backed away again, avoiding that attack. The squad leader then brought his left hand back down again in a chop, only to miss again when Rycon leapt away. He took a fighting stance, readying himself. Just as Sauza was launching another hook, Rycon grabbed his fist in his palm, holding Sauza in place. With that, Rycon brought his knee back and threw it up and forward, cracking Sauza right in the chin. The blow staggered Sauza, sending him rearing back and falling.

Rycon took the opportunity and grabbed Sauza's leg. With a quick, slight bit of effort, Rycon pitched him. Sauza was sent flying straight into one of the fields. He crashed into the softened ground and sent streaking across, dust and dirt flying. He created a deep entrenchment by the time he stopped, allowing the young Solorian an easy target. Bringing his fist about, he threw it forward, the spaces in his fingers glowing bright blue. When he threw his charged attack, it broke up into fast moving energy shards. They flew straight down for the field, catching Sauza's attention. The warrior gasped and leapt to his feet, wheeling around.

In front of him, he saw the shards hit the ground and suddenly explode. What resulted was a following series of powerful explosions. The ground tore itself up as a blazing wall of fire headed towards him, smoke and debris flying. Sauza leapt into the air, avoiding Rycon's Flamethrower attack. Looking down as he soared upwards, Sauza saw the field alight with fire, the result of a napalm attack. Growling with gritted teeth, the wounded mercenary glared up to where his opponent should be. Just as he did, Rycon shot out from the skies behind him, the Solorian child making a hook charge and tackling the blonde haired fighter. Sauza was sent flying forward when Rycon booted him in the back with a straight, side kick. The child watched Sauza fly back into the city, landing on a rooftop, damaging it and rebounding, bouncing across and landing on the next one. He rebounded off that one too before falling off and onto a dirt road. His landing was harsh, his lip bleeding and was battered all over.

The same went for Dore and Neize. The two of them were severely beaten by their opponent and, at the moment, had their faces in the dirt. Dore, finally recovering from his fall into a backyard, shook his face of any dirt and let out a growl.

"That rat!" he turned around and glared up into the sky, seeing the boy floating there uncaringly. He roared. "I'll turn you inside out!" A white aura sprang up around him and Dore flew up and at Rycon. He gained altitude and speed quickly, bringing his two hands up and locking fingers together. Gritting his teeth, he brought his fists down in a hammer strike, only to see his opponent hold up his hand and block it easily.

Dore growled, applying more pressure, but unable to budge the boy. Rycon just glared up at him, still not using any effort to battle his opponents. He could tell from their ki signatures. Still, it didn't mean they were a match for him. After having caught the green man's attack and holding him in place, Rycon pushed him up, throwing him back. He then came in and sent a powerful right punch into his stomach. Dore reeled over, eyes wide and gasping. Saliva flew out of his mouth as he was winded. Just then, Rycon opened his palm against the warrior's armor and unleashed a blue energy blast. The attack turned into a ball of energy that sent the warrior flying. The blast exploded, sending the smoking body of the fighter falling.

Rycon kept his hand out, staring after the fallen warrior. At that moment, Neize shot out of the damaged store and flew straight up at Rycon. He appeared behind him, left fist held back and ready to strike. The frog man brought the attack down swiftly, striking at the Solorian child, only to see him disappear. He reappeared several meters away, turned to him. Neize growled and flew at him, striking out with another hook. Rycon disappeared again, this time reappearing behind him. Neize spun around, balling his fists and growling.

"Alright kid! You've asked for it! Eat this!" Neize yelled, holding both hands up and powering up a new attack. Purple electricity began to crackle hotly in his hands, sparks flying and energy level soaring. Rycon watched Neize charge up his attack, curious to see what it would do. He was caught by surprise when the fighter through both hands forward and, what shot at him was, not a ki blast, but a lightning bolt of some sort.

Rycon was struck full on by the attack and was consumed by burning electricity of over 10,000 volts. The young Solorian let out a cry of agony, his body trembling under the effects of the burning attack. He was getting fried. His body pulsed with the raw, harmful energy coursing through him. The pain was intense, barely keeping him in a state of consciousness.

Neize laughed, holding up a firm fist. "Bulls eye!" he yelled, floating towards the child. Those citizens on the ground, who wanted to stay and watch, were looking up at the fight taking place. They could see the events unfolding before them, and had thought that the boy was actually going to win when suddenly they saw him become engulfed in a field of electricity. The mother and daughter had decided to stay to, only to see to their horror their savior getting roasted.

"Excellent work Neize!" Sauza exclaimed as he and Dore floated up the join him. They both nodded towards their friend, impressed. "You have subdued the monkey boy. Now it's our turn to make him suffer…"

Neize chuckled as he floated in close to the electric field, watching the boy wither and yell in agony under the influence of the attack. The frog waved at the two warriors behind him. "Please…this brat was nothing. Guess he's feeling pretty stupid right about now…" Rycon shut his eyes and withered around even more then before, feeling the electric field increase in intensity. Neize laughed amusingly as he floated closer, Dore and Sauza grinning behind him. "Deep fried Saiyan, how yummy…"

Suddenly, Rycon stopped crying and grinned at Neize. This shocked the frog fighter beyond belief and he backed away. Before Neize could do anything else, Rycon brought his right hand about and slapped it right into the side of the fighter's head. Turning the attack against him, Rycon transferred the powerful, burning energy into Neize himself. The tall mercenary let out a cry of agony as he was consumed by his own attack and fried, inside and out. "Gotcha bitch!" Within seconds, the energy was all used up and when the purple electricity died, all that was left was a charred corpse. Dead, the body fell to the ground below, crashing on top of a veranda and going straight through it. The body eventually landed on a bench, destroying it before being covered by debris. Dore and Sauza were shocked.

Dusting himself down, Rycon smiled up at Dore and Sauza. "Good try…but no," the young Solorian exclaimed. He then lowered his arms and turned fully towards the remaining two minions. "I guess now you'll have to do a little better to beat his score…" Rycon couldn't help it. His Solorian instincts were flaring wildly at the challenge…if you'd like to call this fight that. It was a great warm up though.

Dore growled and fisted his hands tightly, teeth bared menacingly. He was so enraged now that his vision was practically red. "Why you stupid Saiyan monkey!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" With a roar of rage, he charged Rycon, flying at high speeds directly for the child. Rycon remained standing still, smiling.

The fighter closed in on the Solorian warrior climbing a bit to gain a little height. He towered over Rycon like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson over Mini Me, before coming down with a powerful punch. All Rycon had to do was move his head to the side, feeling the fist brush past him before ducking, moving forward and sent a palm strike straight up underneath Dore's chin. After which, Rycon took an elbow shot straight for his chest. The blow cracked the armor and sent the fighter spinning through the air towards Sauza. The blonde haired mercenary moved just in time as Dore went flying past. With a quick power up of his own, Sauza threw his hands towards Rycon like punches, one after another, firing off orange ki blasts that flew straight for the Solorian child. Rycon deflected them, back handing them out of the way. Then, after unleashing ten blasts, Sauza charged his opponent with the intention of ruining his face.

"You're mine!" he shouted, coming up to Rycon and sending a hook for his face. Rycon dodged that and leapt back when Sauza followed through that right hook with a left jab.

Pursuing him, Sauza began recklessly launching useless punches. They were useless for the fact of being too slow and too weak to measure up to Rycon's strength and reflexes. The young Solorian side stepped another punch. After drifting past with the motion, Sauza spun around and took off at Rycon again; launching another left, power-punch. It missed when Rycon fazed out and reappeared behind him. Now more overly frustrated, the blonde fighter spun around and side kicked, only to see Rycon disappear again. He gasped and looked around, losing track of him. Just then the Solorian reappeared behind him to his right. The mercenary responded by turning around, pivoting and launching a left punch directed at his opponent's face. The battle hardened Solorian caught his fist, twisted his arm and knocked him away with the deadly, ninja-chest strike. The blow broke Sauza's armor and winded him, sending him drifting back from the force of the blow. Staggered, yet still conscious, the blonde mercenary threw his right hand out and fired off a ki blast at his opponent. The blast was fast and at a close quarter too, but was ineffective. Rycon caught it, turning it into an energy ball in his grasp. He held it, just as Sauza floated back into a proper position, his left arm broken and limp at his side.

Rycon suddenly heard a scream coming from his right and he glanced down, seeing Dore flying up at him at full speed, bleeding from the mouth and more bruised then ever. Turning a bit, Rycon brought the energy ball he held in his hand before throwing it straight at the fighter's face. Dore was unable to react fast enough when the blast shot directly at him and upon impact, engulfed him in a fiery explosion. His scream echoed into the distance before he was completely wiped out by the attack. Smoke bellowed out as the explosion took place, dissipating seconds later and leaving no trace of the mercenary. Rycon remained where he was, hovering with his hand still held out towards the position Dore once was. Sauza was now fear struck.

Backing away, the remaining Cooler Squad Member gritted his teeth and stared fearfully at the young Solorian. Rycon turned, glaring at the blonde haired mercenary. Sauza stammered.

"I-Impossible…w-who are you?!" Rycon furrowed his brow in response.

"My name is Rycon," he replied firmly. "And this is my home. You made a big mistake coming to this planet. But because you're wounded, I'll give you a chance. Leave now or suffer the consequences…"

Sauza growled and threw his still working hand and pointed it towards the child. "Never! I serve the one and only powerful being in this universe! You are nothing compared to the might of Lord Cooler! He will waste you and this entire planet!"

Rycon remained silent, staring at the injured fighter. He couldn't help feel sorry for him. Anyway, this Sauza character was really one sore guy. He would rather except death then live. That was the problem. Most characters believe that it would be better to die with honor then live as a coward. It isn't like that. If you believe death is better than life then why bother being alive, plus you won't get the chance to redeem yourself.

With a yell, the warrior threw his right arm out, palm and fingers held straight out like a chop motion. In a split second, a bright formation of purple energy enveloped his arm, buzzing and sizzling. Rycon flinched. He easily recognized it as an energy blade technique, similar to Pikkon's only shorter. The blonde haired mercenary took a stance and, with a quick power up, flung himself at his opponent. Zipping through the air, he charged Rycon, blade swung back over his left shoulder, ready to strike. The young Solorian waited till Sauza was close enough and, when it seemed Sauza was going to strike, there was the sound of a metallic slice. It was sharp, split and precise. A second later, back to the fray, you could see Sauza floating past Alaric, who in turn, had his sword drawn.

After a moment or so of drifting, Sauza suddenly let out a strangled choke, eyes blanking. What emerged from his mouth was a splatter of saliva and purple blood. As soon as he felt the pain, the energy around his arm disappeared and he plummeted from the skies. Moments later, he crashed in the middle of the road, dead. It was upon landing did a pool of purple blood begin to leak out and stain the dirt, the villagers gathering but keeping their distance. They were all in shock.

Rycon sighed and drifted down to earth, sword still drawn. When he looked upon the body of Sauza, he stared for a moment and then, with a twirl of his weapon, slipped it back into its sheath. It clicked into place, silence dawning upon the area. From here, Rycon's eyes wavered, his mind a whirl.

"Where do these guys keep coming from?" he asked himself, looking toward the sky.

Just then, the woman and her daughter approached him from behind. Catching onto the approach of many of the citizens, he turned to them in anticipation. He watched as the mother and daughter came up to him, a little cautious yet curious. The maid held her daughter, who was more curious about the boy then weary. Everyone stopped at certain distances, with the two girls being the closest out of all the people present.

The woman tilted her head at Rycon and smiled kindly. She nodded to him. "T-Thank you…thank you for saying us…"

Rycon blinked a couple of times in surprise. But when the realization finally reached him, he smiled and nodded kindly in return. "That's alright. These things happen…" The woman chuckled, her hands place on her daughter's shoulders.

"Not occasionally. This was new for us," she replied softly, amused. She looked more curiously at him and nodded. "Who are you? What's your name…?" she asked. Rycon turned to them fully, bowing to them in greeting.

"My name is Rycon, disciple of Pikkon, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied, looking back up. The citizens around drew closer, now at ease and finding no more danger around them. Many of them were actually sharing smiles and were talking quietly about their savior. The woman took his outward appearance and well-manners in well. She thought he was very nice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rycon. I'm Kasia, and this is my daughter Erran," the maid replied, moving Erran forward a bit. She looked down at her daughter and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Say hello dear, it's alright…"

Erran smiled and bowed to him. "Hello…Rycon," she said. Rycon bowed to her as well.

"Hello Erran," he replied. The girl looked back up at him but then moved back into her mother's arms, hugging her. Kasia chuckled and looked back up at the young Solorian.

"She's just a little shy," she explained, stroking her daughter's head. Erran glanced over at Rycon, blushing a little while trying to hide herself. The young Solorian just smiled up and looked around. Everyone was whispering and talking enthusiastically about him. The citizens were all looking at him with awe and interest. Rycon couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered why he was such a big hit with everyone.

"You know," Kasia began to speak again, drawing Rycon's attention to her. "We rarely get any saviors up here, since we're so far away from the cities. Would you like to join us for lunch?" Rycon grinned.

"Well I…huh?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of slow clapping, a rhythmical one second beat. Rycon's ears clicked into focus, and his ki sensing technique extended outwards on its radius'. When his senses reached the mysterious clapper, his eyes widened at the amount of ki he felt radiating off of that one person. It was huge and filled with a cold, evil tone.

Rycon nervously glanced over his shoulder, slowly turning himself and his eyes towards the sky. There, floating stories above, he saw the figure who was clapping. He gasped in shock when he saw who it was. The citizens also caught onto the sound and looked skyward. Everyone was shocked and horror struck when they saw yet another alien, this one twice as terrifying as the last ones. Everyone backed away, trying not to remain directly underneath this newcomer.

On close inspections of this new alien, Rycon was able to take in every detail and appearance. He was slightly smaller than his master but was slim, athletically toned yet had bigger muscles to suit a fighter. He had purple legs, tail, face, arms and hands. He also had white, exoskeleton armor on his chest, upper abdominals, shoulders blades, and wrist and ankle cuffs. To add to it, the alien had the same white exoskeleton on his cranium. The alien also had part of his tail robotized along with one eye that looked like a scouter, part of the left thigh covered in metal armor, and most of the right arm was replaced with mechanical engineering.

After a moment or two, the alien stopped clapping and his arms fell to his sides. A smirk donned his confident looking features. "Well done Solorian…I'm impressed," he jeered. "No one I've ever come across was able to withstand attacks from Dore, Neize and Sauza, especially when they were all attacking at the same time. And now…you have beaten them. I don't really care. They were expendable assets anyway…"

Rycon growled angrily and stepped forward, hands fisted. "Who are you and how do you know my race?!"

The alien chuckled and raised his hands as he began explaining. "I guess I really should introduce myself. I am Cooler, I am the destroyer of the Solorian race!" Rycon gritted his teeth, eyes widening more.

Cooler grinned. "I can see why you are so shocked. Yes, there are perfectly good reasons for it," the lizard stated, his grin and expression suddenly turning into a hateful glare.

Rycon furrowed his brow and took a more appropriate stance. "Well…you found me. But I think I'll survive, considering you losing your touch on genocide, considering that I'm still alive." Cooler was taken aback by this announcement, shock appearing on his face. His confidence was just winded.

"What?!"

The young Solorian nodded affirmatively. Cooler gritted his teeth and raised a clench fist. He was glaring angrily down at Rycon, infuriated at this defiance and insult. He never even knew about it.

"Why you insolent…" his anger lowered like his fist. After taking a calming breath, he smiled. "Not to worry. I'm going to kill you anyway. Just so you know, I'm far stronger then your master, and as you will soon find out, I'm far more influenced in the ways of fighting than him…"

Rycon narrowed his eyes, taking his symbolic fighting stance. The climax and intensity of the moment began to rise, with the villagers around them stepping back even more.

"No, you're lying!" Alaric shouted. "There's no way Pikkon can be dead, he-he can't."

Cooler grinned. "Very well then…but…I'm also curious to see how you'll react when you see his mangled body… As well as some personal vengeance of my own."

Rycon powered up slightly, a wind of dust picking up around his feet. It twirled around him for a moment before bursting outwards. The citizens stood back, knowing that another fight was about to commence. Kasia and Erran also stepped back, a little frightened. Rycon glared up at Cooler.

"THEN I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

*Most offensive Japanese term for bastard

**Power levels**

**Alaric:**

**Base: 5.5 million **

**Pikkon:**

**185 million **

**Cooler:**

**Stronger than Frieza Final form**


	6. Arise of the Super Solorian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Rycon and possible other Oc's appearing in this story.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Rycon's Harem:**

West Kaioshin

Female Broly** (Brolette)**

Female Vegeta **(Vegelina)**

Female Goku** (Goka)**

Female Majin Buu

Oceanus Shenron

**Gohan's Harem:**

Videl

Erasa

Zangya

Piiza

Female Cell

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

With a yell of rage, Rycon shot skyward, the ground from which he took off from crumbling. The citizens gasped at the amount of force and strength he displayed with that take off. It surprised Cooler greatly when he saw Rycon hurl himself straight at him at an incredible rate. Just as he was backing away and raising his hands to defend himself, Rycon came in with a powerful hook that he sent across the tyrant's face. Cooler was blind sighted and knocked senseless by the blow, which sent him staggering back.

Rycon followed up that attack with a knee. He rammed the blow straight into Cooler's stomach before bringing himself up with a straight shot kick to his chin. The alien was knocked back through the air, recovery at this point impossible. The young Solorian didn't waste any time in waiting and flung himself at Cooler again, who, at this point, had finally recovered. Taking evasive action, he leapt up and flew backwards through the air in retreat. Rycon pursued, with no intention of letting his opponent escape. Cooler then looked back, seeing that the Solorian was chasing him. If that be the case, he figured he would end this now.

Turning around, Cooler held out his right hand towards the Solorian child. With a growl, he charged up an attack. An aqua colored energy radiated from his hand for a moment but then suddenly exploded as a powerful ki blast shot out of his grasp, aimed directly at Rycon. The young Solorian brought his right hand about and slapped it away, continuing on at top speed. With a yell, he sent another punch across Cooler's face. His right fist connected right in between the tyrant's eyes, the lizard letting out a yell of pain and staggering back. Rycon then followed up with a left upper cut, then a right knee, a left roundhouse kick, a right hook, then a right body shot, ending it with a left elbow. The blows were deadly and precise, forcing Cooler back in a shock. Bruised and battered the tyrant glared at Rycon for a moment before firing off another surprise attack. His eyes glowed pink for a moment before two narrow beams shot out directly for the child. Rycon watched as the attacks soared at him, but wasn't worried. With a quick power up, his blue aura sprung up around him and, with a swift hand movement, he deflected the two beams, sending them skywards.

Cooler could not let anyone surpass him in power. So, after a quick recovery, he shot at Rycon, fists raised and ready to strike. The young Solorian charged as well, the two fighters's striking out at the same time and colliding with their elbows. A shockwave sounded and echoed, rattling the skies with the force used. Suddenly, the two fighters then disappeared, zapping into super speed and carrying their battle to a new dimension. Seconds after they had vanished, sonic explosions began ripping through the skies, both warriors breaking barriers and attacking each other without mercy.

They both flashed in and out of super speed, locked in some sort of heated conflict or exchanging punishing blows. Rycon parried most of Cooler's lethal strikes, whereas the weaker tyrant was finding it hard to keep foot with the young Solorian. He received most of the blows, only a couple of them striking fatal points that winded him or staggered him. This process picked up, the ferocity and intensity of the battle growing and growing. The civilians were ducking and taking cover, fearing that they would get struck down by the lightning fast fighters, as well as get knocked down by the shock waves. It was getting really dangerous now.

The planet shook as the strength the fighters applied increased. The ground cracked and split, holes being knocked into the planet due to the sonic booms going off too close to Agblars. At just the right moment, two craters were punched into the ground simultaneously, both fighters flashing into focus for the moment. Cooler was still being pursued and pressured on by his opponent. Rycon's unyielding assault was proving to be too much for the tyrant, forcing him to back down quickly. Then, after receiving a hook and taking it to the chest, Cooler fazed out, quickly followed by Rycon. Their fight took to the skies again, but not before the roof of a nearby house suddenly caved in, foot marks being punches all over the woodwork. More shock waves rippled through the air, a cloud up ahead exploding when the collisions of fists got too close to it. The strength both fighters were displaying was still at its most potent.

Dropping back for a moment, Rycon swung his arm round and forward, firing off a golden ki blast. The blast streaked through the air, passing a certain point that drove Cooler out of hiding. The lizard appeared, leaping over the blast and falling a bit to lessen his altitude level. Holding out his right finger at Rycon, the tyrant fired off five blue, ki bullets that shot at his target before he vanished again. The young Solorian appeared once more, in the path of the attacks. Ready as always, he held out his left hand and blocked the following ki attacks. They shot away like deflected blaster bolts, after which Rycon took to super speed. Just then, Cooler appeared where Rycon once floated, kicking out at thin air. He growled when he missed and began wheeling about, looking for his opponent. Then, when it appeared he had lost all sight of him, his eyes widened and he glanced up, only to receive a downward elbow from the Solorian child. The strike knocked him senseless, sending him down to earth in splendid tumbling fashion. Seconds after the strike had been made, Cooler landed on all fours, having slowed his fall and taken control.

Glaring up into the skies and getting to his feet, Cooler, now bruised and bleeding from the mouth, let out a low growl and began searching for his target. When he sensed that the Solorian child was using super speed to evade him, the tyrant fisted his hands and powered up, a purple aura bursting around him. With a yell of anger, he disappeared, ki trailing upwards before dissipating, indicating he was chasing after his opponent. A second after the people had lost sight of both fighters; there was a series of sonic explosions ripping right above the village. it came in close, hard and fast, swooping down from the heights. Even as Rycon tried his best to keep Cooler away from the village, the fight dragged him down further. Like a machine gun tearing away at a tree, the resounding explosions of force ripped up the houses and stores, sending dust and debris everywhere, and punching craters into the ground. The people screamed, running in terror.

Then, the trail of explosions moved up, with both fighters suddenly appearing. Rycon and Cooler were locked in a battle of colossal proportions, flurries of punches and kicks being thrown at each other. They spun round and round, shifting through the skies and breaking away every few seconds, but jumping back at their opponent to carry on with the fight. They were only visible for a minute or so, before they kicked off each other and disappeared into super speed.

There was for some time a hell of a lot of maneuvering and flying made by both opponents as a cat and mouse chase was initiated. The pursuing by one fighter changed between the two constantly, with both of them sometimes chasing each other at the same time. This soon ended after it grew tiring for them and they wanted to get into beating each other up again. Cooler appeared first, hand cranked back at the ready. When he threw it forward, he unleashed an incredibly powerful, purple energy blast. The destructive ray shot through the air, eventually reaching Rycon's position. The young Solorian Kai responded by pulling his arms back, hands open. They glowed sparkling gold as he charged his next attack and, when it was done, he threw both hands forward and unleashed his Scattered Volley Shot. The blasts short past and round Cooler's Destructive Ray with only one of the energy attacks colliding with the spearhead end of the blast. The twelve energy ball struck Cooler repeatedly, knocking him back and making him lose control of his blast. The Destructive Ray, having lost connection, dissipated, with the help of one of Rycon's energy balls striking it. After all the sparks, fire and smoke had died, Rycon charged the staggered and burnt Cooler.

Powering up, the young Solorian hooked around, his aura flaring. Cooler had managed to pull himself out of his predicament and, when he saw Rycon coming at him, he threw his left hand forward and fired off five, purple ki balls. The attacks collided with their target head on, but weren't strong enough to do any damage. Rycon emerged from the cloud of smoke, yelling at the top of his lungs. Before he was in reach of his opponent, he zapped into super speed, making Cooler back off in shock. Just then, the young Solorian appeared behind him and flipped backwards, sending a kick at the tyrant's back. The blow was tremendous, sending Cooler plummeting down towards the ground far below.

When it seemed that the alien would crash, he suddenly flipped, curling up into a ball and spinning towards the ground at a controlled rate. In a second, he landed, standing up straight and glaring ahead of him. Just then, Rycon landed at least 15 meters away, fists at his sides and a bruise donned on his left cheek and forehead. His opponent was in an even worse state, with purple blood leaking from the corner of his mouth and bottom lip, with many bruises on his face and body.

From their positions, the two stared at each other, all senses on full focus. Many civilians were still standing around, watching the two in awe and curious to see what would happen next. After a few moments of waiting and watching, the silence was broken up when Cooler began to speak. He smirked and nodded his head, looking at Rycon with all the more interest. Reaching his right hand up, he dusted down his front, feeling a slight sting from a bruise on his upper peg.

"I must say Solorian, I'm impressed," the tyrant exclaimed. "Seriously. It's been so long since I had fought a worthy enough opponent. In fact…no one in this universe was able to satisfy my strength except for your father... And of course your master. With no doubt, you are by far the strongest being I have yet faced. I applaud your strengths." Rycon just glared at him, before suddenly smirking and nodding to his opponent, showing a bit more respect then what he would usually show.

"Thanks," Rycon replied. "I can see that you're also just as strong.…"

Cooler chuckled, narrowing his eyes even more. "Well, lets not get too confident, Solorian…for I have yet been able to show you my true potential… just like your royal family bloodline underestimated me before I destroyed the Solorians the same way my brother annihilated the Saiyan monkeys," Rycon raised an eyebrow, seeing Cooler raise a finger in statement. "You see, my brother was capable of astounding feats, transformations that would exceed his base form and increase his strength many times over. His attacks were strong, just like mine. Not even our father was capable of what we could achieve. So I will show you my true power now. Perhaps I should have mentioned earlier that this is my third transformed state…and the forth beyond this one is far greater than even you can even dream…"

Rycon blinked, eyes widening. "A forth form!?"

The tyrant chuckled and took a firmer stance, tail waving violently behind him before stiffening and slowing in its casual waves. His feet spread to shoulder width apart and he crouched a bit, fists balling at his sides. All his muscles seemed to grow and his ki suddenly took a huge jump. Cooler grinned at the young Solorian, his entire body tensing up on a grand scale. "Consider yourself privileged. You shall be the first one to witness this form, before I annihilate you, this village and this planet! TONIGHT I DINE ON MONKEY SOUP!"

With a low growl, Cooler crossed his arms over his face and suddenly brought his knees up to his abdomen, crossing slightly. As soon as he had curled up and began floating off of the ground, a sonic explosion occurred, punching a huge crater beneath him. The resounding shock wave spread out on an incredibly wide radius, knocking the houses outwards from the centre, as well as several people off their feet. Rycon had to hold his ground when the winds reached him, waving his clothes about at its ferocity. Suddenly, at the sound of this shock wave, the young Solorian watched as Cooler began to undergo an astounding transformation.

The alien's body began trembling where he hovered with all his limbs still curled in and tensed. It was like he was having a seizure. However, as this strange shaking began, bursts of wind began to explode from out of him, sending dust and debris flying at a rhythmical rate before it transformed into a gale. As the winds increased in strength, forcing people to take cover again, the real changes in Cooler began. With a growing yell, Cooler thrust his arms and chest out, his pegs exploding outwards in an incredible growth, as well as the white, exoskeleton shoulder cuffs close to his other shoulders expanding like the muscles on his arms. He let out an agonized cry, his eyes blanking out. With the increase in his upper body mass, his lower body also began to increase. His legs shot back out to the sides, trembling and throbbing. Then, with a second explosion of force and growth, the muscles in his legs, feet and ankles expanded. The crater beneath him grew at a phenomenal rate with the increase of the winds of energy radiating off of him. Rycon gasped in shock when another shock wave hit him. The clouds above Cooler began to circulate around him like a hurricane, the energy he was producing messing up the planet's regular weather patterns. After the change in the skies regular path, more of the tyrant began to change as well. The exocuffs around his wrists developed two horn-like spines that grew out on the elbow sides, as did four more horns on his back. Then, as the tone of his voice began to deepen in his yell, he increased in height even more. The white armor plates around his cranium developed into a four horned crown, with his facial features also becoming defined. His voice soon became rough and, seconds later, after his tail had increased in size to match his new height and mass, the winds of force died. This left the entire area in ruins with a whole new tyrant standing in the original Cooler's place.

As Rycon's eyes fell upon the newly transformed Cooler, his mouth dropped and he stepped back, shocked. Though the transformation was incredible, the energy level he emitted was amazing! The people stared in horror at the new alien floating above the crater, debris swirling around him as if got in the funnel of a typhoon. They could hardly believe their eyes at what was taking place. Now they had their doubts about whether the boy could handle the monster.

"Whoa!" Rycon exclaimed. He then frowned, narrowing his eyes and taking a stance. "You may be big, but I can still bring you down!" he shouted. Well, his size wasn't what concerned him; it was Cooler's energy level that made him worry.

The massive alien grinned and him, chuckling in that deep, rough voice that sent chills down Rycon's spine. God, he was terrifying as hell. The young Solorian didn't know anything that could compare. Cooler's grin dropped to a sinister smile, his red eyes locked with Rycon.

"That's ironic, that's exactly what your filthy monkey mother said to me!" the alien yelled, clenching his teeth and fists. There was a sharp tint punched into his ki when suddenly, a mouth mask appeared, zipping in suddenly and revolving up, covering up everything on his face in between both sides of the white exo-cranium, except his eyes. Now, it was on.

With a loud roar, Cooler launched himself at Rycon. Dust exploded behind him as his flight technique kicked into action, sending him hurling at Rycon at an incredible rate. The tyrant reached Rycon and struck out before the young Solorian Kai could even react. Cooler drove his right fist straight into Rycon's stomach in uppercut like fashion, before flying on, dragging the boy with him. A couple of the citizens cried out in fright when they saw the young Solorian get pummeled. The giant alien's flight path was marked by the ground collapsing in the areas where he had flown over. A massive, crevice like trench was punched into the road as Cooler flew across it, his fist still impaling Rycon's torso.

Debris and dust flew as Cooler pushed Rycon all the way to the other side of the village, the two of them going straight through a store. Rycon went in back first, with his massive opponent forcing him on with his fist still buried into his gut. Already he was feeling intense waves of pain flooding into him. As soon as the two emerged on the other side, the store collapsed behind them, most of the wood work reduced to splinters. Seconds later, Cooler slowed himself down a bit, watching Rycon fly next to him out of control, and looking pretty beat up now. Then, while still in flight, Cooler cranked the same arm back he used to hit Rycon, before sending it forward in the form of a punishing power punch. He sent Rycon flying on with more damage added to him. The young Solorian Kai flew straight into a distant mountain, the stone structure collapsing into a pile of rubble. Cooler hooked to the right, watching for a second as the mountain collapsed before chasing after him. The two of them disappeared into the cloud of dust and debris.

As the stone complex continued to fall and crumble, the dust cloud at the very top parted as Rycon flew up and out, aura flaring. Glaring down at the mountain he was just sent into, the young Solorian attempted to track his opponent. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough when suddenly, Cooler appeared above him at speeds far greater then his own. Rycon looked up, still flying, just in time to see the alien pull back his left leg and send it at him in the form of a roundhouse kick. Rycon was hit straight in the ribs, the blow tremendous and causing a sonic explosion to occur. He felt his organs were ruptured as he was sent flying in the direction of the village again 500 meters away. When he was sent away with that blow, Cooler followed on, catching up with Rycon easily.

Coming up above him, he pulled both his fists up, lacing his fingers before sending it straight down in a powerful hammer strike. He struck Rycon hard, sending him plummeting into the streets below. The child disappeared in a shower of dust and debris, as if a land mine had just gone off. Cooler returned to a regular standing position, floating high above the ground and watching the dust settle below. He chuckled evilly, amused at the sight.

"Another one bites the dust…"

As soon as the dust settled, revealing a huge crater amassed with upturned rubble and dirt, the ground began to tremble. Suddenly, as the people around the crater parted, another small explosion occurred, this time many meters away from the newly made landmark. A blue, glowing figure emerged from the shower of dirt, shooting skywards and stopping to level at Cooler's altitude. He stopped right after he reached that height. Cooler saw the figure appear and grinned under his mask.

"Well…back for more, Solorian?"

Looking at Rycon, you could see that he was in an even worse state then ever. His top had been torn in two, with only the left half remaining up. The right side had been torn away, revealing half of his chiseled, upper body. He was bruised and battered all over, bleeding from the corner of his lip and was panting slightly. A white aura shone brightly around him, with his fists clenched. When he heard the tyrant's comment, he growled through gritted teeth before relaxing his expression to a tight scowl. His eye twitched.

"That's it!" he stated. His aura suddenly flashed a brilliant blue and the young Solorian shot at the alien, sword drawn. With a yell, he charged at full speed, intent on putting damage on the titan of terror.

As soon as he reached the alien, Rycon lashed out at him with a up-sideward strike, forcing Cooler to side step it. He then struck out sideways, with the alien ducking that and moving to the child's left. Picking up the pace, Rycon continued lashing out at the alien, only missing as he slowly backed away. Then, with a final stab move, Rycon sent the tyrant leaping back. Cooler took his usual standing stance, watching his opponent catch his breath before he put his weapon away. After which, he powered up some more, raising his ki and charging. Rycon sent a straight, left jab at Cooler, followed by a right body shot, a left hook, a right punch, a left punch and then a right hook. The alien dodged them all, moving from left to right while backing away. Rycon continued on with his assault, sending a left roundhouse kick aimed for the tyrant's head. Cooler ducked, and straightened, watching as Rycon came back with a right, follow up roundhouse kick. He parried that one before moving in and sending a straight punch of his own. The young Solorian yelled and leapt away, aura still flaring. He avoided the attack barely. When he did and saw Cooler pull back into a stance, the young Solorian attacked, charging at full speed.

Knowing that he would strike his opponent at the rate he was pulling back into a stance, Rycon prepared to send his punch in. Just then, faster then he could even see, Rycon received a powerful upper cut into his stomach, this one making him reel over and stop his attack instantaneously. His aura dissipated at this, with Cooler grabbing the child's hair and lifting him up. Pulling back his free, right fist, he began sending punches into the child, one after another across the face and in the stomach. Rycon was ruthlessly pounded, blood flying from his mouth whenever he was struck with a really punishing blow. After about 30 torturous blows, Cooler released Rycon, having tossed him in the air a bit and watched him fall. Then, pulling back his right fist, he sent a hook, turning into a punch, straight into the child's stomach. It was like setting up a baseball swing. The blow was tremendous, sending Rycon flying into the distance.

The tyrant followed, shooting through the air and reaching his target within seconds. When he reached Rycon, he forward flipped, sending his right heel into Rycon's back in a spin kick. The blow struck the Solorian prince in the stomach, sending him plummeting again. When the spiky haired boy hit the ground, the impact wasn't as great. He just formed a small crater that shook the ground and sent dust hurling into the air. Landing top part first, he engraved a slight outline of his body, cracks extending out from it. As soon as the dust settled it appeared he was unconscious. But the slight tremor in his limbs indicated he was still in this game.

Cooler landed on the same main road up ahead, back turned to where the boy had landed. He glared ahead of him, chuckling at how easy this fight was turning out.

"It appears that I have won this round…" he stated. Just then, Rycon began pushing himself onto his knees. Holding his position there, he chocked and coughed, throwing up blood before eventually staggering to his feet. He felt like he was hit by a train, his vision slightly blurred but recovering when his strength returned. Shaking his head and wobbling a bit, he took a stance. Gritting his teeth, he glared at Cooler's back, seeing him turn a bit and glance behind him. His eyes furrowed. "Or not…"

Rycon trembled on the spot, still angered by the fact that in this form he was still incapable of taking on the tyrant added to the fact that he understood some lucid remarks about his mother and Cooler was the one responsible for his home planet's demise thus, by logic, he himself is the only one of his kind. He had other considerations but wanted to continue pushing himself. After a moment of standing there, he took a step forward, only to see Cooler turn side on to him and raise his right arm up towards him. His index finger extended and then, there was a blue go. Like bullets being fired from a pistol, blue, small ki balls began shooting straight at Rycon from Cooler's finger. They shot out faster then machine gun rounds, catching Rycon's attention. The Solorian child leapt into the air, avoiding the first barrage that struck the ground beneath him and past the empty air space he once was, striking some distant hills. The crater beneath him lit up with a series of small explosions, before erupting upwards. Rycon was already sky high by that time and was flying straight for Cooler. With a growl, the young Solorian prince pulled his right fist back, a blue glow emitting from the spaces between his fingers. With a yell, he threw his attack straight at Cooler. The energy broke up into blue shards that shot for the tyrant at speeds of shrapnel. The alien just watched as the attack headed towards him and as they struck the ground around him.

There was a tremendous burst of light occurred as the ground lit up in a ball of fire. Simultaneous explosions occurred, consuming Cooler whole in a fiery bombardment. The orange flames leapt into the air, shaping into a mushroom like explosion. It lit up the skies and illuminated the town, the villagers staring at the sight in awe. Within seconds the fire fell back to a blaze on the ground where many craters and holes had been punched. Rycon kept his right hand held down towards the area, teeth gritted as he watched and waited to see what would happen next. When it seemed that he had terminated his opponent, he got the biggest shock of his life when Cooler suddenly burst out from the fire, charging straight at Rycon. With a loud yell he hooked at the Solorian child with his left, clothes lining him.

Rycon was knocked back by the blow, for which Cooler continued by dropping behind him and sending a right roundhouse kick at his side. This blow hurled Rycon across the skies with new bruises. More waves of pain shot through him like cold water over a rock, but not enough to cripple him. The child eventually stopped on his own using his energy to halt his flight. Upon recovery, Rycon took a stance and looked up to where Cooler had attacked him at least 100 meters away, only to see him charging at him again. In a split second, the alien was upon him, and Rycon was struck in the gut when Cooler thrust his right knee into him. This was followed up by a left elbow to the back that sent Rycon downwards and into the streets of the destroyed village. When he landed, he crashed spray legged in a newly formed crater. He was in shock, and was especially winded. Upon seeing his opponent's impact with the ground, Cooler followed through by falling through the air, foot first and landing directly on Rycon's stomach, ramming him deeper into the earth. The blow shook the ground and ruptured Rycon's internal system. The child coughed up blood before letting out a cry of agony. A second later, he fell into a semi-conscious state, trembling and unable to move.

Cooler stepped off of him, chuckling evilly as he glared down at the battered boy. "Ha! So this is what's left of the mighty Solorian race that threatened to kill me. This has to be some kind of sick joke. Some legend," the tyrant said. The mask over his mouth and nose disappeared, clicking into concealment and revealing his face to its fullest. He spat to the side before again glaring hatefully back down at the boy, eyes red. "Well, I guess this leaves one more task left to complete. Destroy this planet and…huh?"

He had thought he had killed the boy, but then when he saw Rycon choke and tremble, he couldn't help but feel overly shocked. When this realization crossed Cooler's mind, he grinned and chuckled, hands on his hips. "Ahh…still alive…well I guess I'll just have to make sport of this…"

Reaching down with his left hand, he picked the child up by the collar and held him in at chest height. From here he stared at the limp body, taking in all the damage his opponent had suffered. After a brief moment, the tyrant held up his right hand and, charged up an attack. A purple ball of energy emerged, hovering above his palm and crackling dangerously. Pink electricity shot around it, with the light from the attack illuminating the entire area. Those people of the village who were watching were backing away, frightened. They knew what horror was about to take place. The alien was going to kill the boy in cold blooded murder. Cooler grinned, holding the boy up higher just so everyone could see.

"Without your hero to protect you now, this entire planet is doomed! Look into my eyes boy, I want to see you die, feel your skull crumble beneath my fist! Now watch as I kill the last threat to me and…!"

"STOP IT!" a little voice cried out, stopping Cooler's ranting and catching everyone's attention. The alien glanced down to his right towards the ground several feet away, where he spotted a little girl…Almonda. She was staring angrily up at the tyrant, tears in her eyes and teeth bared. Her entire body was trembling, both with anger and fear. "You leave him a lone you big bully!"

Cooler flinched, his attention now firmly set on Almonda rather than Rycon. He had to say, she had a lot of guts to stand up to him after watching what had transpired. "Why don't you just get back, rat!"

Almonda wasn't shaken by his words and took a step forward. Her mother was watching horror filled from the sidelines, bewildered by how her daughter had reacted to this. "I won't…let you…hurt him!" she sobbed, trying to suppress her fear. Cooler growled and raised his hand toward her, the positioning changing with his index finger pointing at her instead. The purple ball of energy converted to a glowing tip on the end of his finger.

"Very well then! I'll just kill you first!" Almonda let out a gasp when she saw him direct his finger towards her. The glow of purple energy fell upon her and she stepped back. She tripped over an upturned rock and fell back, crawling away slowly. Cooler grinned when he saw her reaction now. "What happened to all that spirit?" he laughed. "Good-bye!" The energy around his finger increased in brightness, beginning to flicker all the more. Almonda's mother, Macdamia, was immediately at her daughter's side, taking her into her arms in an attempt to protect her. But it would prove to be no good.

Just as Cooler was launching his attack Rycon awakened from his unconscious state and sent a powered up, left roundhouse kick into the tyrant's face. The blow was tremendous in relation with Rycon's current state, with the blow sending Cooler staggering back and causing him to fire his attack in to the sky as he released the boy. The young Solorian leapt out of his grip and landed several meters away as Cooler staggered to a stop, his left cheek bruised and bottom lip bleeding.

"What the…!" Cooler growled.

Rycon, now back to full strength, smirked at Cooler. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, Cooler?!" Rycon shouted at him. The tyrant gasped stepping back. The young Solorian then frowned, narrowing his eyes down on the alien. "I've been holding back this whole time to see how you fight. Now that I know my own limitations, I can finally be rid of you once and for all! TAKE THIIIISSS!" he yelled, throwing both hands forward and unleashing an invisible blast of energy. Cooler was caught completely off guard and was sent flying skywards and into the distance. Rycon growled and powered up. "I won't let you harm these people! This planet is my home, now get off it! ARGH!" He took off after the tyrant, intent on beating him.

The blast sent Cooler out of the village and into a valley nearby, Rycon taking this fight so that no one else would get hurt. When Cooler eventually got a hold of his bearings, he saw Rycon flying after him and he growled. He quickly repositioned himself and steadied his fall, floating the rest of the way down to the surface of the planet and landing, dropping in a more concentrated stance. After getting a taste of that previous attack, he had no intention of slipping up at this point.

He saw Rycon land several meters in front of him, dropped into his own stance and glaring at him. Cooler chuckled, his grin seen plastered plainly on his face and confidence nestled deep in his stare.

"You're making a big mistake," the tyrant stated. "You shouldn't be throwing your life away like this, Rycon. Just except your fate…" Rycon spat blood out of his mouth, shaking his head and hardening his glare on his opponent.

"You're overconfident Cooler. You shouldn't be underestimating me, for I too have been suppressing my own power up till this moment. I just wanted to see what you could do," the young Solorian stated, before narrowing his eyes more. "And for a fact that you never gave me a chance to power up or show you my true power…"

Cooler grinned. "And what makes you think I will let you reach your full power? I have you beat already in your present state!" Rycon snorted.

"Well, it only takes me a brief moment to reach my level! You want to see?" Cooler grinned.

"What could you possibly show me that will put an end to my thoughts of victory?!" Rycon growled, fists clenching.

"THIS! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" the young Solorian cried, a golden aura erupting around him and expanding in a burst. Golden bolts of electricity began radiating off of him like a field, with his power level taking a massive jump. This was accompanied by the changes made in his outward appearance, these shocking the lizard tyrant standing a ways from him. Rycon's hair stiffened and rose a bit, with its texture changing from brown to gold. His eyes, once hazel orbs, were now teal and shining every time his aura swept past his face. Dust and debris flew from underneath him as a small crater was punched at his feet with the intensity of his transformation. As soon as he had transformed and Cooler had reacted to it in kind, Rycon glared back down at him with fury evident in his gaze.

"You know, the funny thing is that I accidentally discovered this ability during my fight with Pikkon. Apparently, it takes a large amount of negative emotions in order for me to access the form. Which in this case, you have fueling that fire unknowingly, now it's time for you to get burned!"

Cooler growled at took a harder stance. He too powered up, a purple aura springing up around him and burning as fiercely as Rycon's. However, his ki level didn't reach Rycon and was easily dwarfed by the young Super Solorian. Even so, he didn't know that. "Over!? NO! It's over when I say it's over! I've got five planets to destroy by the end of the day, including this one! I have nothing to fear, I've come across millions like you!"

Rycon held up his fist threateningly. "Yes you have! But count me as the last!"

Cooler's mouth and face guard came back up, shielding him. With a burst of energy, Cooler hurled himself at Rycon in a charge, moving into attack. The Super Solorian floated up slightly, ready to meet his opponent's blunt assault. The tyrant struck out with a left knee, with Rycon meeting it with a right elbow. Cooler then threw a right straight punch after pulling his knee back, only for Rycon to spin around and crack the side of his left fist against it, stopping Cooler's attacks. Rycon's parrying was swift and brief, and when he blocked that last attack, he then sent a powerful, right hook across the alien's chest. The mighty being was sent soaring skywards, with the young Solorian in hot pursuit.

Rycon appeared above Cooler as he flew on, the tyrant caught completely off guard at the sudden speed the child had picked up. Reacting quickly, he threw a left punch straight for the Solorian, only for Rycon to faze out and reappear behind the tyrant, directly in his path. Pulling his left leg back, Rycon sent it up into Cooler, knocking him skywards. The tyrant let out a yell of pain as he spun and twirled, stopping many stories above the planet. Turning around, he prepared for another attack. The young Solorian was quickly upon him, appearing out of thin air in front of Cooler and sending a straight punch into his stomach. Cooler was struck full on by the blow and sent upwards a bit. He put his hands over the new wound, only to receive a quick, strike kick in the face. He flew up higher, with Rycon still following.

Within moments, the two warriors were above the clouds. Cooler was able to stop at this point and as soon as he broke through the barrier of white fluff, flew backwards to create distance. Stopping at a particular point, he watched Rycon burst through the white cover in front of him, soaked from moisture. Soaking himself, Cooler pulled back his right hand and threw it forward with a yell. With this, he unleashed a concentrated cluster blast, the blue energy that had formed exploding as hundreds of small ki bullets shot straight for Rycon. The young Solorian Kai was ready for this. He effortlessly produced a shield where he floated, which sprung up around him and blocked all of the small, yet powerful blasts. Each ki bullet exploded uselessly against his defense, and as soon as they were all finished, Rycon lowered his shield and prepared to attack again. Cooler was infuriated that his own assault had failed.

Closing his eyes, Rycon brought his hands up and began making slow, relaxed hand movements. He moved his hands around him in flowing motions, gathering energy and a feel of his surroundings. The clouds around him presented a perfect opportunity to try his new technique. From which, he gathered the moisture from the clouds and, after a few more hand gestures, took control of them. Harnessing the moisture inside the clouds, he pulled his left hand from behind him and upwards, the concentrated liquid flying straight at Cooler in the form of a wave. The tyrant was shocked when he saw the wave of water approach him. Not knowing how to block it, he crossed his arms over his face as the water crashed into him. Rycon moved his hands about, watching as he influenced the attack. The water enveloped Cooler into a waterspout, which began spinning him and spinning him. After a while of battering him inside of it, Rycon halted it, throwing his left hand forward and clenching it into a tight fist. The water froze into ice instantaneously.

After it was frozen, Rycon pulled his right hand about and, with his aura still warping around him, threw his it forward. The concentrated energy he had built up unleashed as he fired his Daisenko attack. The blue blast flew at the pillar of floating ice and struck it, disappearing into it. At first nothing happened, but after several cracks began to form on the pillar, it exploded with incredible force, sending ice shards everywhere. A highly damaged Cooler emerged, plummeting and yelling as he fell with the ice, which quickly fell to pieces and rained down on the planet in the form of snow.

After falling many stories, and out of the clouds, he slowed himself and stopped, glaring up to a higher altitude where he expected Rycon to be. He was to be proven wrong again when Rycon appeared in front of him and sent a punishing, left hook across his face. After which he moved with Cooler and sent a killer kick into his side and gut. The blow made Cooler reel over, winded. Clutching his stomach, the tyrant backed away, choking and groaning. Using his bodily influence, his mask disappeared from his face, allowing him to breathe properly and cough up the blood in his mouth. Then, after ridding himself of the excess fluids in his mouth, he glared up at Rycon, more blood running down from his mouth and eyes glowing fiercely. Rycon just glared, aura warping fiercely around him with bolts of gold continuing to radiate off of him.

Cooler trembled, growling through gritted teeth. "You…" he began, roughly. "You have been holding out this whole time…Super Solorian?" Rycon nodded.

"If I wanted to beat you in the beginning when you had me pinned, I could have done so in my normal form. I just wanted you to be stupid enough to provoke me to this transformation and show you what I really was, just so you remember and never come back!" Rycon stated. Cooler grinned and chuckled.

"So…I've been outclassed all along. But do you really think I'm afraid of a stupid Super Solorian?!" he growled, laughing some more. Rycon felt that he had something else cooked up. Was it another transformation? Cooler grinned, his mask appearing once more and covering his face, except his eyes. "NOOOOO! NOW DIE! RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" he roared, throwing his left hand forward and unleashing a purple blast of energy, a destructive wave. The blast ripped through the air and consumed Rycon, not exploding but later dissipating when its connection was severed.

When it finally did, the young Solorian glared ahead at the sender of the attack, but saw that the tyrant wasn't there anymore. Tracking Cooler's energy signal, the young Solorian looked up into the skies above him, knowing he was there. When the mist of smoke from the alien's previous attack lifted, the Solorian child was able to see what was happening. When he spotted Cooler about 50 stories above him, he was immediately shocked when he saw what he was holding: a massive, fiery energy ball, shimmering brightly and packing massive amounts of energy. It floated several feet above Cooler's grasp, obviously a weapon of his own creation. Rycon gasped, shocked at the sight. The tyrant laughed.

"Sleeping on the job, Super Solorian?" he yelled, chuckling. "I can gather energy and create far more powerful attacks faster then my brother ever could! This is what I call my Super Nova! Not even my brother's death ball can measure up to this attacks' might! Your distraction will prove to be your biggest mistake yet! NOW DIE WITH THIS PLANET!" he roared, throwing his hand down and sending the massive, fiery colored ball straight down at Rycon. It plummeted through the air at a phenomenal rate, with Cooler's strength backing it up. "SEE YOU IN HELL SOLORIAN!"

Rycon saw the attack approaching him. It was coming up fast, with no hint of stopping. Soon, the light and the attack itself was upon him, the raging winds it created whipping at him and his clothes. His aura was blown back by the amount of momentum it had. Just looking at it was a terrifying sight. But, Rycon wasn't going to give up. He had to stop it. So, as soon as he saw the moon sized attack come with several meters of him, Rycon powered up some more. A light-gold, radioactive glow emitted off of his body as his aura exploded more ferociously around him, accompanied by the lightning storm of golden bolts of electricity. With a yell of power and courage, Rycon flew up to meet Cooler's attack and threw both his hands into it, the attack burned in his grip as it pushed him back ever so slowly. It was at this moment, Rycon realized the attack was packing more then just the power to destroy the planet, not to mention starting to burn his hands a little. With a growl, Rycon powered up more, only to find himself being pushed closer and closer towards the ground. He growled through gritted teeth when the ball of energy suddenly grew. Cooler's laughter echoed all around him.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Struggle all you want! It's over!" the tyrant roared. He saw his attack come in contact with the planet, the young Solorian pressed right underneath it.

At the front of the attack, baring the full brunt of its force, Rycon kicked his feet into the ground, keeping himself upright and holding the fiery death ball back. The raging winds bit at the earth with the intense heat of the attack burning against the opposing force. Rycon growled, feeling the earth crumble beneath him as debris, dust and rubble flew around him. It was as if the whole planet was going to explode. Well, it would if he let this thing hit the core.

"I will not…let this fiend…destroy any more lives! His evil hand…has stretched over others…far enough!" Rycon yelled in his mind between his burst efforts to keep the attack back. He growled, his muscles throbbing and bulging as he applied more strength. However, the earth beneath him crumbled and he felt himself falling. "He's murdered…millions of innocent people… including Pikkon!" The ground broke and cracked, his feet sinking in deeply and threatening to give way. Rycon pushed up more. "Never give up…never give in…...I probably should stretched before doing this!"

Cooler grinned and, aiming his left hand at the energy ball, pumped the final, huge push into it. The invisible wave of energy soared down, striking the ball which increased its size, density and momentum. The tyrant yelled. "I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!"

The increase of the ball's strength sent Rycon toppling into the earth, the fiery attack crushing him. More rubble and debris flew outwards as the crust of the planet began to crumble. The entire planet shook, with the people in the capital nearby feeling the ground quake, as well as see what looked to be the sun punching into their planet. It seemed that Cooler had won.

The tyrant laughed out loud, his face mask flipping back and disappearing, revealing his wide grin and expression of victory. He raised his fists and turned, laughing heartedly into the skies so that the Gods themselves could hear him. "YES! This planet will soon be destroyed at my hands! And the Super Saiyans and Solorians shall be defeated, a feat not even my own brother could accomplish! I shall rule this quadrant and destroy every opposing planet in my path! No one shall rise against me now! Not even…huh?! Cooler looked back down to his attack, expecting to see it borrowing into the ground. Instead, he saw it popping out of the ground, the wind direction changing so that it hit him. He gasped when he saw what was happening. "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Rycon was back on his feet, and had hit harder ground. He pushed off of it, using his own back strength to help him. His arms, chest and face were pressed hard up against the giant energy ball. It was still driving into him, but he had gained control over it. It was in his grasp, and he was going to use it. With a yell of agony, Rycon forced it forward, pushing it out so that his hands held it. Now that it was in place, the young Solorian pushed it up so that he threw it only a few feet into the air. When it began coming back down to him, he threw his right hand back then drove it forward, unleashing a concentrated blue energy blast. The spear end of the energy blast struck the surface of the attack before growing and growing slowly until Rycon began pouring everything he had into it.

Rycon's mind was a whirl, finishing the last part of his last sentence.

"…and never talk DEFEAT!" he yelled in his mind, growling and glaring up into the fiery ball of energy he held back with his blast.

At first the Super Nova and Rycon's attack were even. But then, when Rycon chanted these words and the words of his symbolic attack, the day was decided.

Referring back to what Cooler had shouted to him, the young Solorian retorted in kind. "SAVE A PLACE FOR ME IN HELL, WHY DON'T YOU?! AFTER YOU COOLER! SOUL BREAKER BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTTT!" Rycon roared, his voice drowned out as his attack exploded full force. His entire aura flashed a blueish-red as he poured all the energy he had packed into one blast. His attack punched straight into Cooler's attack and sent it right back at him. The red blast with blue electricity sent the Super Nova straight back at its owner faster then it had came at Alaric. It lit the sky up and rumbled as it progressed on. Cooler was shocked.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, turning to his attack and pulled his hands back. "DAMN YOU SOLORIAN!" With that, he threw it forward, attempting to push his attack back. But just then, his own attack struck him and enveloped him. The tyrant sunk into the fiery ball where he was suspended in its centre. Soon, he and his planet destroying attack were sent into space, pushed for miles and miles without stopping before suddenly reaching the end of their journey. It was here, his attack reacted with Rycon's blast penetrating it and exploding. The skies were lit up, as if a real Super Nova had just occurred. Cooler was annihilated with the explosion.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared, his body burning away and reducing to nothing but ash before that too was turned into particles. His voice disappeared with him and echoed into the distance. Everything turned white with the 100,000,000 kiloton explosion, and finally, after the Super Nova had taken a Nebula like formation, it died out, leaving everything back the way it was.

Back on Agblars, when the light from the explosion had finally died out, the results of the battle was revealed. Standing right where he was when he was being pressed under the attack, Rycon, the protector of Agblars, powered down and relaxed, his arms lowering to his sides. A smile streaked across his face as he gazed up into space. Even though he was in pain, and fatigued beyond belief, he couldn't help but feel that he had accomplished something extraordinary. He sighed and shook his head. He then looked back into the sky, as if looking for his parent's approval or at least a sign from them.

The fight with Cooler had given him the greatest training he could ever receive in a lifetime. Even though he had been beaten to a pulp, it was all the experience he could ever ask for. Besides, he felt he had enough for the week. Perhaps he could spend the next seven days resting up.

Looking up again, he took in a deep breath of air and smirked. His Solorian side appeared to have the greater influence over him in this aftermath. "So uncivilized…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Power levels:**

**Rycon:**

**Base:**

**5.5 million **

**275 million (Super Solorian)**

**Cooler:**

**Base:**

**Around Frieza power level**

**Fifth/Final from:**

**225 million**

Vegelina, Goka, and Brolette's outfits (I discovered this on deviantart): ** art/female-sayains-305034886**

Brolette (female Broly): ** art/Female-Broly-Closeup-409568528**

Goka (female Goku): ** . /tumblr_mblcphW8xc1reacvfo1_ **

Vegelina (female Vegeta): ** fs70/PRE/i/2011/029/3/f/gs_veggie_x_bulma_by_ **


	7. A Kai's deliverance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Rycon and possible other Oc's appearing in this story.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Rycon's Harem:**

West Kaioshin

Female Broly** (Brolette)**

Female Vegeta **(Vegelina)**

Female Goku** (Goka)**

Female Majin Buu

Oceanus Shenron

**Gohan's Harem:**

Videl

Erasa

Zangya

Piiza

Female Cell

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

Upon his victory against the Ice emperor, Rycon felt for Pikkon's ki signature. What troubled the young Solorian Kai was how long it was taking. Finally, after several moments he locked onto Pikkon's position before using his Instantaneous Movement.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

As soon as he teleported to his location, Rycon discovered the condition his master was in. Needless to say, Rycon nearly threw up from the sight alone. Pikkon's body laid disarrayed on the ground, bones sticking out of his body, his clothes looked as if they were burnt onto his body, his arms and legs broken and bent at sickening angles, but the worse of it was Pikkon's face. It looked like it was his skull was smashed into it, leaving a gaping indention into it.

Rycon fell to knees, tears running down his face. Guilt crept into his very soul, he knew that if he didn't spend so much time making fools out of Cooler's lackeys and focused on Pikkon's energy... He might have been still alive. Rycon leaned forward onto the ground, in a bowing position, his tears staining the ground. Although it was never stated by the two warriors, both Pikkon and Rycon felt that they had a connection. A bond like a father would to his son. Yes, that was exactly the same bond that Rycon and Pikkon shared and the six year old Kai felt responsible for his father's death.

Drying the tears on his face, Rycon stood and carefully handled the body of his mentor, his father. He proceeded to fly back home to his family, he had no idea how he was going to explain Pikkon's mangled body.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

A small ceremony was held for Agblars greatest protector, amongst the people present was Pikkon's wife Macdamia, his daughter Almonda and Rycon. While the former two had mournful looks on their faces, Rycon had dark look on his face, something akin to a snarl. The gnawing guilt had been eating at him for hours now, it was building up but he knew that if he didn't leave soon he would explode. In the most dismal manner, he suddenly got up from his seat and left, not noticing the shocked faces of both Almonda and Macdamia.

Rycon entered the home he's been living in a year now, and within a few seconds started to punch the wall next to him leaving a rather large hole. His rage grew in response as he now continued to destroy the house piece by piece. Fortunately for the infrastructure was saved when a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. Rycon visibly flinched at the gesture but he took deep breaths, his body visibly shaking from pure adrenaline and emotions. Several minutes passed before he faced Almonda, both six year olds having tears in their eyes.

Macdamia burst into the room to see the two children with grief stricken tears on her beautiful face. "Rycon, are you alright sweetie?" she asked, concerned about the young Solorian Kai.

Ryycon fell on his knees. He hurt them. He understood the underlying hurt in their eyes when they talked with him. He felt like garbage.

"Ry-Ry-Rycon?"

This was muttered by Macdamia who had turned around to see Rycon on the ground in front of both of them his face to the ground. His hands were balled in fists.

"...I am sorry you two...I am not worth the love you seem to want to give me... It's my fault Pikkon's dead."

At this, Almonda and Macdamia shared a look. He blamed himself? It couldn't be. He didn't purposefully let her husband die, did he? Macdamia put that thought out of her head. She knew that Rycon loved Pikkon like family. And now, she realized something else, something even the wife of the Hithocarpian hero. She loved him...Rycon... But she noticed the loving and pained look on her daughter's face. It wouldn't be that bad, would it? Macdamia wondered what it would be. Rycon's heart was big. He had enough room for many...Could she learn to share with her own daughter? Soon though, she knew her answer when she saw the tears on Rycon's cheeks as he stayed on the ground. She would. She wouldn't want to hurt him if they fought over him.

"But I...can't choose...Either of you...I don't wanna hurt either of you...If I could...I would want both..."

"Then...Take us both...Rycon..."

This stunned the still crying Hithocarpian, since it was Almonda who suggested it. Almonda would share? Would it work? She looked at Almonda whose eyes where soft when they locked with her and Macdamia knew. This would be the only way. She knew it would kill Rycon to hurt either of them

"She is right, Rycon...We don't want to hurt you. If it means us being happy, I can share. You opened my heart...even after my husband was killed and I only had Almonda left. I know you did the same with Gaara...Please Rycon...Take us both..."

"We Love you..."

This was said by both the female Hithocarpian at the same time. Rycon looked up and did one thing neither girl expected. he tackled them crying his eyes out His face smacked into both of their chests which caused a bigger blush to form on both girls faces.

"I love you...both of you. I don't want to lose anything precious to me. Please...I want you both..."

"Then you have us. I can share you with Almonda..."

"And I can share you with mother..."

The three continued to hold one another as Rycon continued to cry while the girls held him. They had him. Sure it meant they would be sharing him, but he was theirs. They could accept that and they would be damned if anyone was going to take him from them now.

"Hey...Why don't we three get to the hot springs? We need a bath anyway..."

At this, Almonda and Rycon looked at Macdamia who said about going to the hot springs. Rycon smirked and grabbed both females.

The three then vanished.

**-Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior-**

**-Adult Lemon Scene-**

Macdamia grinned as Almonda eyed her chest through the torn shirt she then moved over to the smaller Hithocarpian and smiled evilly towards her she leaned in as Almonda leaned back a little bit she smiled as he placed her hand on her belly and smiled as she gently rubbed it feeling the gently roughness and smiled as the color started to stain her cheeks.

"There is no need to be shy Macdamia...We already agreed to share him. This way...We don't end up fighting. Over anything..."

Macdamia's voice utter gently as she leaned up towards Almonda's ear and whispered that as a gentle whimper came from her throat. As Macdamia gently move to blow lightly in her ear.

"Almonda-chan...Let's show Rycon-kun...What we have...Let's show him what we have to give him..."

With that Macdamia turned her black eyes towards the brunette who was watching both of them with a bright red stain on his cheeks as his eyes were locked on the two Hithocarpians. Almonda groaned lightly her mind was racked with thoughts of what to do and she had to admit this way of teasing Rycon was enjoyable for sure. She gently raised her own hands and placed them on her mother's ass and squeezed it gently earning a squeak and a moan lightly from Macdamia.

"Your right...Mother...Let's show him..."

Her voice was quivering as she moved herself to face Macdamia directly. Smiling lightly Macdamia ran her hands along her daughter's bare belly again. Her eyes went to half lidded as she looked at Almonda.

"My my...I didn't know your skin was as soft as a babies Almonda. Then again my little girl always had nice, soft skin..."

At that Almonda flushed a bright red as Rycon had managed to flop down on his butt, his own cheeks burning a bright red. Soon though Almonda fought a gasp back as Macdamia's fingers gently brushed up her small but perky breasts gently brushing over her nipples as her hands squeezed Macdamia's ass a bit tighter earning a moan from her mother. Until both sounds were cut short as Macdamia's gently kissed her.

'My god...Mother's lips...are like flowers...they are soft...'

"Almonda's lips...they are like a rose...I didn't think they would be this soft...'

Groaning lightly Macdamia kissed Almonda with as much as she could muster. Groaning deeply in the kiss Almonda started to kiss back her hands moving up to run her fingers across the body of the older Hithocarpian. Her body...It felt like silk. And she enjoyed the feel of it between her fingers. Soon she heard the groan of their male friend and smiled to herself. The confidence building in her.

'Yes Rycon...Watch...Watch what you now have. Look at the two you now have. You won't lose us ever...And we will give you everything we can."

As they broke the kiss both girls were panting and this time Almonda struck first this time and movers her hands to Macdamia's waist and gently started lifting up and the remains of her shirt. Macdamia smirked lightly and raised her hands allowing the ripped garment to be removed as the shirt passed over her head, Almonda tossed it to the side and took in the sight of the shirtless Hithocarpian. Her emerald green skin had a slight glow to it from the steam and the flush in her skin. Her breasts were a nize size. They were a small C in size and capped with dark green nipples. Both of which were standing at attention. Almonda knew of this. She knew what her mother wanted. She wanted both of them to enjoy each other and then they would advance on Rycon. It was a brilliant plan. And she knew it would be feel good.

"You see mine Almonda...I think it is only right if I see yours..."

As Macdamia said this her hands were already reaching for the remains of Almonda's shirt. She gently began to pull up the shirt leaning in and lightly blowing on Almonda's ear as she lifted her arms allowing her shirt to be removed. Her face was blushing heavily as she stood there as her mother's eyes as well as Rycon's roamed her chest. While she wasn't as endowed as Macdamia, he was still beautiful. Her breasts were small. About a small A. Though each was capped with a dark green nipple which both were standing proudly at attention as Macdamia moved closer she gasped as the other girls hands came in touch with her sides gently rubbing them.

"Beautiful...Just like the Princess you are..."

The endearment in those words brought a throbbing ache to her crotch one she remembered so well. She groaned as Macdamia moved and started to kiss her neck and applied a gentle suction to her. A gasp escaped the younger Hithocarpian's lips as one of Macdamia's hands reached her breast and gently started to massage it. Her finger gently rubbing her nipple as her other hand went to the pants she was wearing and began to rub her crotch through her pants. Groaning deeply Almonda let her hands move to her mother's body and began to gently rub her breasts lightly rolling and pinching her nipples. Causing the older Hithocarpian to groan as one of Almonda's hands moved slowly down to mimic the hand movements on the crotch of her mother.

"You feel so good Almonda...Rub more..."

Groaning Almonda smiled and she could feel the hard nub of Macdamia's clit even though the pants she was wearing. Soon though she gasped as Macdamia soon found her own clit moaning gently as Macdamia rubbing her clit through her own pants soon Macdamia moved her mouth down to gently take one of Almonda's nipples into her mouth and applies a gentle suction.

"Oh god!"

Groaning deeply Almonda was about to fall to her knees until Macdamia broke the lip lock on her nipple and moved up to her ear and whispered.

"Shall we show him what else is his now?"

Blushing even deeper that her chest started to stain a light red Almonda could only nod her face resembling something akin to a tomato. As Macdamia's hands slid down to her waist she hooked her thumbs in the waistband. As she was about to pull it down she felt a ki spike and turn to look at Rycon who was now standing. She knew she had finally pushed the buttons to get Rycon to finally decide to get into the little play.

"Let's show him now Almonda...The two tight little flowers...We two have hidden in our pants..."

At her hint Almonda moved to stand next to Macdamia with both their backs towards Rycon. The two of them gently bent over as Macdamia grinned at Almonda and then looked over her shoulder towards Rycon who was slowly fighting the demand in his body to simply rut like a wild animal with them.

"Well Rycon-kun...Here are two flowers that are only yours. The three of us share each other completely...You are mine as is Almonda...And I am Almonda's as well as yours. And you Rycon...Are both of ours..."

With those words, Macdamia gently started lowering her pants as did Almonda. As their perfect heart shaped rears came into view Rycon's mind could only think one thing. That Kami had finally given him something good in his life. His mouth went dry however as their pants droped the rest of the way to their ankles as both Hithocarpian were bent down holding their ankles.

"Get a good look Ry-chan. Cause these two tight little flowers...are yours."

Said flowers...Were amazing to say the least. Both girls were soaking wet. The light dusting on each girl was matted down with their slick juices Rycon could clearly see both girls clits standing proudly as some of their juices lightly ran down their legs. Soon though they both caught him off guard as them both reached between their legs and spread themselves open for him to see.

Rycon couldn't help but breath in deeply. He could smell them both. He could clearly make out both girl's scent. He could discern the separate smells of the two girls. Almonda had a smell of the ocean, a crisp scent that relaxed his soul. Macdamia had a crisp smell like fruit. He guess she had a scent closer to a mix between strawberries and raspberries. Finally though his mind screwed to do something.

Both girls gasped as they watched between their own legs as a second Rycon poofed into existance. Smiling both of the Rycons removed theirs shirts and smirked as each of them placed their hands on their pants. And they both said as one.

"So sense I guess that because I belong to both of you. This big thing belongs to both of you!"

With that the both pulled down their pants and as their pants both girls mouths went dry. He was standing there in all his glory. His dick was magnificent to say the least. He had to be 7 inches in length and about a inch and a half thick. Both girls smiled though they were a bit scared at the thought that that would soon be in both of them. He moved towards both girls they started trembling in anticipation. Soon Rycon reached them both as both Rycons knelled down he took a deep breath of the scent of both girls. Soon he was on his knees as he gently started to caress both of their backs the two clones winked at each other as the girls began to moan softly. He soon dove in with gusto as he leaned forward and gently blew on both girls folds gasping them to gasp and groan as he smiled watching some of their juices leak from them and drip again down onto the ground he smiled and leaned in gently letting his tongue touch their folds starting from their clits and licking backwards in a slow move.

"OH KAMI!"

"RY-CHAN!"

The female Hithocarpians head screamed in unison. They never experienced a feeling like that. Sure they touched themselves. And sure they had fingered themselves picturing Rycon. But it never in their life felt like that. Groaning deeply as he continued to gently lap at their folds.

"My my...Maca-chan...Alm-chan...You both are tasty flowers. Alm-chan...You taste like the gentle ocean. Clean and fresh and crisp. And Maca-chan. You have the taste of honey and berries. You both taste so good."

Groaning from his words the girls gently quivered a little bit at his voice and the words he uttered. Both girls started to to grind against the two Rycons tongues groaning deeply then started to tremble even more as the two Rycons slid their tongues into the tight little holes of the two girls.

"MORE! OH KAMI! PUT IT IN RY-CHAN!"

"TAKE US! MAKE US YOURS!"

Smiling lightly the two Rycons stood smiling he started to rub himself against both the girls openings making sure he was covered in their juices. Both girls groaned again deeply as he was pressing gently against them.

"Are you two sure?"

The two Rycons asked care and love in his voice.

Both girls looked back at the Rycons love shining in their eyes as they gently pushed back against him causing the head of him to start to enter them.

"Yes...Ry-chan...Please..."

"Please...Ry-chan...Make us yours..."

Groaning lightly at the feeling of the tightness on the head of his dick. He smiled. And then leaned forward making sure not to enter them yet he kissed their backs and whispered.

"I love you both. And I will always protect you both. I swear this on my nindo."

Both girls felt their hearts swell at those words and smiled and looked at the two of them. Their eyes shining.

"Do it Rycon..."

"Make us yours..."

Nodding both Rycons began to gently push into the girl's tight holes groaning at the extreme tightness of both of them he took it gently as to not hurt the girls. Both of the girls gasped at the feeling of being so full. They felt themselves stretching to accommodate Rycon's girth and size. The groaned deeply as he finally bottomed out in them. Both of the girls were panting gently and slowly shared a gentle kiss with each other happy tears flowing from their eyes.

"We are his...Alm-chan..."

"Yes...Mother...We are his...and always will be..."

Waiting and panting Rycon couldn't believe it. He never in his life felt this kind of heat, tightness or wetness. But at the same time he felt love. He felt both of the girls heartbeats through his connection with them. He panted softly as he kissed the girls shoulders as he gently leans up and traces hs hands along their backs before his hands come to rest on their hips squeezing them gently the girls nod as he starts to gently pull out of their tight sheaves stopping just enough to leave the head in them.

"God you girls...are so tight.."

"No...Ry-chan...It's cause you so 't that right...Alm-chan?"

"Oh Kami! Yes. It is so big. It feel so good! Keep going Ry-chan!"

Groaning Rycon began to pump the girls more. Keeping a decent pace as he continued to plunge in and out of the girls groaning deeply as he did so. The moans and gasps of the girls increasing in volume and tempo as he slowed down and sped up going with what the girls were asking for. He smiled he never knew of this happiness. He felt love. He felt home as strange as that sounded.

"Oh god Ry-chan...I'm gonna Cum!"

"Me too Ry-chan! I'm! Gonna!"

Grunting deeply Rycon started to speed up thrusting harder into the two of them groaning as the girls started to tighten up even more around him as he continued to thrust.

"Me...Too. Maca-chan! Alm-chan!"

Grunting he continued to thrust hard into the girls as they held hands and looked at him their eyes sparkling.

"Cum Ry-chan..."

"Cum With us Ry-chan! Cum Inside Us!"

Grunting one last time Rycon exploded into the girls thrusting hard one last time deep into them. As he did the girls screamed as one as their orgasms crashed over their nerves and sent them over the brink. Collapsing to the ground with Rycon slipping out of both of them and landing in between them. His clone poofed out of existence as he looked between the two girls who snuggled up to him panting hard as they felt his essence seeping deep into their bodies.

**-End Lemon Scene-**

**A/N: Well, that's the first lemon of the story, expect more in the future :). Will Rycon increase his training in order to protect those he loves? Will it include the legendary Z sword? Stay tune until next time.**


End file.
